POTC Chaos
by Berry Crush
Summary: Summary: Four friends find themselves in the PotC world, and they can't do anything else apart from just joining our heroes in the adventure. Join Akira, Pat, Amy and Alex in their adventure. Jack/OC, Will/OC, James Norrington/OC, Elizabeth bashing in some parts. Don't like, don't read! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here is my first fan fiction on Pirates of the Caribbean. I really wanted to do this, I know I should be completing de-aged (My Harry Potter fic) but then, I am unable to update it even though I have the next seven chapters written due to some problem in my story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Summary: Four friends find themselves in the PotC world, and they can't do anything else apart from just joining our heroes in the adventure. Join Akira, Pat, Amy and Alex in their adventure. Jack/OC, Will/OC, James Norrington/OC, Elizabeth bashing. Don't like, don't read! **

**Chapter 1 - "Because," Alex's voice shook, "because we are in the Dead man's chest. In the movie."**

"AKIRA JOHNSON! You promised you'd be here! Amy and Pat are already here! You better be here in ten minutes or else we stop talking!" Alexandra Becker shouted at one of her three best friends. They had planned a sleep over and Akira had just informed Alex that due to 'unforeseen circumstances' she wouldn't be able to come. And as Akira had expected, Alex had threatened her that she would stop talking to her. Anyone else would not take the warning seriously, but Akira knew better. Last time, when Alex had threatened her that she would stop talking to her, she had stuck firm and had not spoken to her for about two weeks, during which Akira had almost gone mad.

Akira Johnson, Alexandra Becker, Ambrosia Liete and Patricia O'Connor were the best of friends, inseparable. The four had many things in common and many things with which they thoroughly disagreed about but their friendship was made of trust and the other things were always secondary. They had quite a lot in common and uncommon at the same time, for instance, all four of them were Potterheads and they were huge Pirates of the Caribbean fans but Akira liked Harry and Jack, Ambrosia liked Cedric and Will, Alex liked Snape and no one and Pat liked Draco and James Norrington. And they all hated Elizabeth Swann with a passion. Akira and Pat cared about fashion and looks and always looked pretty, Amy cared a bit and Alex did not give two hoots about all that. She was more of an adventurous sort of a person and she could always keep her head when the three girls lost their, although normally her head was never in place.

Alex grinned when seven minutes later the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find an agitated Akira looking at her.

"You are here!" she smirked and Akira nodded.

"It was hard to convince mom but I did, she says that I should try to take some responsibility and not go for sleepovers daily. Oh come on! I had a sleepover with you guys about three months ago. Anyways, leave her. She is always irritating me. What do we have for tonight?" Akira asked, steeping in and throwing her bag on the table.

"Well, my mom is out and I have ordered pizza. It will be here soon, and we have two options for a movie, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _or _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead man's chest _and then we go for a late night drive so don't change your clothes just now," Alex told her. "And no choice, we are having a vote. And we use a chit in case of a deadlock."

Akira shook her head. Last time, it had been between _Goblet of fire and Curse of the black pearl _and they had seen both the movies in succession. Akira walked in the living room and was immediately engulfed in a hug by Pat and Amy. Akira hugged them both back and settled down on the couch, waiting for the pizza. Alex came back with popcorn.

"Let's vote guys!" Alex called out. "Harry Potter."

"Dead man's chest," Akira said.

"Harry Potter," Amy said.

"Dead man's chest," Pat voted.

"You guys had to do a deadlock, no? Fine! Let us take the chit!" Alex said, shaking her head. She pulled out two cards and asked Amy to pick. Amy picked up Harry Potter. Akira picked Dead man's chest and Pat picked Dead man's chest. Alex then pulled out a card herself. It was Dead man's chest.

"So! We watch Dead man's chest!" Akira called out joyfully.

"Yeah, and then we go for a drive," Amy nodded.

Alex put the DVD in the drive and switched the play button on. It did not work.

"What happened to this now?" she asked irately.

"Check the batteries, duffer!" Pat told her rolling her eyes.

Alex checked the batteries and they were fine.

"Let me check," Akira called out, she and Pat were very good with electronics.

Akira took the remote and she pulled out all the plugs and then inserted them one by one again with lots of care, and without hurrying. Then she switched on everything again. The screen went white and then there was a bolt of light from the TV which engulfed the four girls. They closed their eyes due to the excessive light but when they opened their eyes, they were not in Alex's living room. And by looking at everything, this place was definitely not anywhere close to her home.

"Shit! What happened? Where are we?" Pat asked the others.

"I am as clueless as you are, madam! I reached here just like you did. I have no idea," Amy said, getting up.

"We are on a beach," Akira pointed.

"Oh thank you, Miss obvious," Pat shook her head.

"Shut your fighting girls. Look," Alex pointed to where a girl was sitting in the rain in what could only be her wedding clothes.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Pat asked, biting her index finger.

"Because," Alex's voice shook, "because we are in the Dead man's chest. We are in the movie."

"Okay so hold on," Akira said quoting one of her favourite lines of the movie, "do we act like the distressing damsels or damsel in distress? Either one?"

"None," Amy said. "We just go along with the movie and hope that we get out when it ends."

"Amy!" the three girls looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" she said defensively.

"That was probably the first sensible thing that you have said in your entire lifetime," Pat pointed out.

"Shut up!" Amy huffed.

"Let us not waste time, then, girls! We have a wedding to crash!" Pat said.

"Leave that to Beckett!" Alex said in disgust.

"It is Lord Beckett, my lady," a voice behind them said. The girls turned behind to find none other than Ian Mercer staring at them with a sneer on his face.

"Yeah, _Lord _Bucket!" Alex sneered back at him.

"Arrest them for insulting Lord Beckett, the director of the East India Trading Company!" Ian Mercer called out to the soldiers.

Pat, Amy and Akira glared at Alex who just scowled in return. They were chained and brought where Beckett was gate crashing Will and Elizabeth's wedding.

**I know it is short, but the next two chapters coming up are super long. Hope you liked it. Review please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: New chappie already!**

**I would take some time here to thank Livvy10253 who is my first reviewer! Big thanks! Hope you continue to like the story even more!**

**Chapter 2 - "You may take your friends," he said and I smiled in satisfaction. "However, the one who insulted me will remain here in my captivity so that ****_you _****don't betray me."**

The four girls stood, chained and waiting for Bucket to order them to jail. They were scowling very fiercely. They saw the too familiar scene unfold in front of their eyes; they saw Beckett ask Will and Elizabeth about Jack Sparrow to which not only Will and Elizabeth but also Akira say indignantly – "Captain!"

Beckett turned to the four girls, glaring and Amy and Pat pointed out to Akira who just rolled her eyes. He turned back to Will and Elizabeth.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might!" he said calmly. The four girls and Will and Elizabeth were taken down to the jail.

"I am in a jail!" Pat cried out. "I don't believe it!"

"Are you happy or sad?" Alex asked curiously for it was impossible to tell whether she was happy or sad.

"I am sad, of course," Pat said solemnly.

They turned to look at Amy who was eyeing Elizabeth with envy. The three girls chuckled, knowing the situation very well.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth aka Miss-I-Who-Will-Kiss-Every-Man-Except-Father, Barbossa, Beckett and Mercer asked Akira.

"Akira Johnson," Akira eyed her distastefully.

"How do you know Jack?" Miss IWWKEMEFBBM asked.

"I-," Akira hesitated, "have heard stories and I was- er- quite fascinated with them."

Akira looked at the three girls who nodded their consent. She breathed in relief, for she was a bad liar. Further conversation was interrupted by Mercer stepping in.

"Mr. Turner and you," he pointed out to Akira. "You are coming with me. Lord Beckett has summoned you both."

Akira looked at her friends and made a crying face. The officer pushed her in the direction of Beckett's office.

"Wish me luck!" she called out to the girls who were looking at her in pity.

(Akira's POV)

"Lord Beckett, the prisoners are here," the officer called out to him.

"This won't be necessary," he said and the officer cut down Will's shackles.

"Let the girl be," he said and the officer removed my cuffs as well. I looked at the room, which was the very same as in the movie and the map was wrong, I noticed. Beckett poured out drinks in three glasses.

"The East India Trading company is in need of your services," he told Will and offered him a glass. Then he turned to me and I gulped visibly. He offered me a glass as well and looked at me from top to bottom, noticing the top and the jeans.

"Who are you?" he asked me, cocking his head to one side.

"Akira Johnson," I said, looking anywhere but at him.

"Where do you come from? And how do you know Jack Sparrow?" he asked me, with a smirk on his face.

"Captain!" I immediately called out. He raised his eyebrows. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Indeed. But you still didn't answer my question," he sneered.

"I- I am not from these parts," I said thinking. How could I explain that I was from the future and that I had ended up there because of a bolt of light from a TV had engulfed me and my friends?

"It is rather obvious, continue," Beckett told me.

"Well, I was watching TV and this bolt of light engulfed me and my friends and we landed up here," I said crossly without thinking.

"When I asked you a question, I expected you to answer truthfully," he told me.

"I said nothing but the truth. I am not from these parts and I possibly can't explain you how my friends and I ended up here or how I know Captain Jack Sparrow. I had heard stories about him and I was fascinated by his actions," I told him controlling my short temper.

"Oh yes, many young ladies are fascinated by his actions," Beckett said and then continued to Will. "I want you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow."

"More of an acquaintance than a friend," Will answered. "How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past," he stopped to look at the 'P', "and we've each left our mark on one another."

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked him.

"Cargo of slaves," I muttered so that no one could hear but apparently both did because they both turned to me, shocked expression on their faces.

"How do you know?" they both asked me in unison.

"I- I just do," I said, looking down. Beckett turned to Will, still not satisfied with her answer.

"By your efforts, Jack Sparrow set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession," he said taking a sip of his wine.

"Recover? At the point of a sword?" Will asked Beckett.

"Bargain," Beckett answered with a smile. "Letters of marquee. You will offer what amounts to full pardon, Jack will be free, a privateer in the employment of the East India Trading Company."

"Somehow I doubt Jack would consider employment the same as being free," I pointed out to Beckett, staling Will's lines.

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish." Beckett said and I cut him in between.

"And the map in your room is wrong," I said, making a you-are-so-dumb face.

"Oh, is it now, Miss Johnson?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you have got many things wrong and North and South America are not even complete!" I said, with a shrug of my shoulders.

"You know quite a lot, Miss Johnson," he said, turning to me.

"Obviously," I said, making a face.

"Not unlike you, Mr. Turner," he continued after glaring at me. "You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose."

"So you get Jack and the Black Pearl?" Will answered.

"Obviously not. It is Jack's compass that he is looking for," I said nonchalantly. Both men turned to me again.

"How do you know that, Miss Johnson?" Beckett asked me, glaring with all his energy. But I had enough of all that drama of his.

"As I said that I know many things, I know this too," I answered icily.

Will was escorted out after that and Beckett turned his full attention on me.

"Miss Johnson," he called. I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You know too much. You should be – ah- silenced."

I took in what he said and interpreted it to be as murdered but I turned to him with a plan in my mind.

"How about you make use of what I know?" I asked, circling him and whispering the last part in his ear for he was not very tall.

"What do you mean, Miss Johnson?" he asked, leaning on me.

"What I mean, _Lord_ Beckett," I said, leaning towards him so that he would know that I was not intimidated, "is that you can use me. For instance, I know that William Turner won't be able to recover Jack's compass. I can help you there."

He stepped back, thinking.

"And in return, Miss Johnson?" he asked me with a smirk.

"Why should I be the one who has to offer you something in return? If it is not clear to you, I am the one who is offering to bring you the compass," I said angrily. "I should be the one with demands."

"Oh, is that so? What are your demands, then, Miss Johnson?" he asked me.

"Only two. First: Stop trying to act like Severus Snape, it is not working. Second: I want all my friends with me to go with Will." I answered with determination.

"Who is Severus Snape?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind the first demand. What happens to the second one?" I asked him.

"I will think about it," he said.

"There is not much time," I told him with a scowl.

"You may take your friends," he said and I smiled in satisfaction. "However, the one who insulted me will remain here in my captivity so that _you _don't betray me."

I scowled. So he wanted to keep Alex as leverage! I remembered Elizabeth running away and I hoped that she would be sensible enough to run away too so I nodded.

"Alright," I said after thinking for two minutes.

"What is that you are sporting on your wrist, Miss Johnson?" he asked, spotting my watch.

"It is a watch, a wrist watch," I said, twisting its flap like I always did. "I will take your leave now, _Lord._"

And without a word, I followed Will out.

"I am coming with you," I told him. "And so are my friends."

"What was all that about?" he asked me.

"Well, I just have the convincing power," I said, recalling my words to Beckett.

"Where are your friends?" he asked me.

"They are coming," I told him and looked out at the horizon.

"Why are you supporting Beckett?" he asked me.

"Supporting him?" I scoffed. "I hate him with a passion."

"Why the help, then?" he asked me.

"It is not him that I am helping. It is for my friends," I told him with a determined expression. "And our freedom."

"Akira!" I heard Amy's voice.

"Why isn't Alex coming with us?" she asked me, worry etched on her face.

"Beckett is holding her as leverage, so that I fulfill my promise," I told her with a scowl on my face. But then I remembered my plan, so I whispered in her ear the next words.

"She will run away with Miss Kiss Everyone. Remember the movie?"

Worry left Amy's face and she breathed a sigh of relief. Pat was quiet, looking at the ship they were going to board.

**How did you like it? Well, I would just ask you to Review! :) More reviews, faster updates! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't own anything. New chappie. Enjoy darlings! Thanks to all those who followed my story! Love ya guys.**

**And I would like to take out some time to thank bookXworm080 for her review! Thanks! And thank you all of you who followed my story! Love you all! **

**Chapter 3- "Alas my children! This is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost," a wave hit Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow."**

(Pat's POV)

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Owed me four dollars. Heard he was dead," the old man said. Akira and I looked at each other and huffed. Amy kept gazing away, as if deep in thoughts. She loved Orlando Bloom but he was totally and fully in love with Miss Kiss Everyone.

"Had I been pretty like you Pat, or you Akira, I would have tried to make him love me but I stand no chance," she had told me when we were sailing to Tortuga. She never understood that she was pretty, only that she didn't let it come out.

It was no damn use asking anyone. Giselle and Scarlett slapped Will, as we knew they would.

"Cannot say about Jack. But a ship, a ship with black sails," the man said. We looked at each other with smiles on our faces. Finally, we would be meet Jack Sparrow in person. Akira was more excited than anyone of us, and that was pretty clear. She kept singing the song which Miss Kiss Everyone has taught Jack.

"My brother will take you ashore," the man said and we descended down in the boat, where there wasn't enough space, so Akira sat on Amy's lap, who sat beside Will and I kept standing.

Akira kept bouncing, and Amy had a hard time sitting. Will kept shooting them glances. We did not talk much to Will, not even Amy. She was afraid that if she did, she would let out her feelings for him. Will sometimes tried to talk to us, but it was very visible that we did not want to mix up with him. Akira and I couldn't hold a long conversation with anyone and Amy did not want to appear like a fool, so most of the time we kept aloof.

We had reached the point where we knew we'd have to jump. The man muttered something which was beyond our comprehension so we just nodded to each other and jumped in the water. It was then when we realized that Amy could not swim. She gasped for breath, going down but suddenly, her head bobbed up, and we saw will holding her.

"Come on," he said. We nodded and raced to the shore.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton! Anybody?" Will called out.

"Ah! A familiar face," will said.

"Don't get too happy, Mr. Turner. It is only Cotton's parrot," Akira told him.

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" the parrot called out.

"I am not going to eat you," he said, looking at it weirdly.

"He speaks for Mr. Cotton," Akira said softly but Will heard it. Her big mouth!

"How do you know?" will asked Akira.

"Well, I have heard stories! How many times do I need to repeat?" she asked in agitation.

Will walked ahead in the jungle, where we knew what our fates would be. But it had to happen, so resigning to our fates, we followed him, Amy being the first one. He moved amongst the plants and the trees and found Mr. Gibbs' drinking pouch.

"Mr. Gibbs," he said slowly. And I shut my eyes, knowing very well as to what would happen. The cannibal shouted and Will was pulled up by his ankles. Cannibals from all sides surrounded us. Will unsheathed his sword.

"Come on! I can do this all day!" he shouted, trying to embarrass himself, unknowingly, of course! The two cannibals looked at him like he was damn weird and then one of them hit him with the needle and he fainted. Then the cannibals turned to us. Amy and I had no time when we saw the darts coming towards us.

(Akira's POV)

Amy and Pat fainted. Before they could do anything, I shrieked.

"Aiyyee!" They looked at me creepy and then I fainted. When I woke up, I found myself hanging beside Will, Amy and Pat.

I was hoisted down and made to sit on the pedestal, on which Jack's throne was kept. I did not know what was up as I was not in the movie I saw. Jack looked at me, I stared back at his weird appearance.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I am glad to see you," William called out. Jack turned to him and got up.

"Jack! It's me! Will Turner!" he called out in desperation. I saw Amy and Pat roll their eyes. Of course Jack recognized him.

Jack said something unintelligible to the tribesmen and looked back at me. They said something and he again turned to me, a weird expression on his face. I stared back at him, trying to understand what they were saying, and hoping Jack would give me a hint. He did not.

Then he turned to Will. He poked him on the shoulder and then out came more confusing words.

"Tell him to let me down!" Will shouted.

"Mr. Turner, shut up! He won't be able to tell them that," I called out from where I was sitting and as I was expecting, he did not. Jack said something more to the tribesmen and turned to go away.

"Jack! The compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows!" Will shouted. I had had enough of Will's stupidities. I went up to him and smacked him right on his cheek. I saw Amy glare at me. If looks could kill, well, I would have been long dead.

"Enough!" I shouted.

"They won't do it. Don't you get it?" I asked him, eyeing Amy and Pat who knew where they were going soon. I was surprised that I was not tied up with them.

Palekaleke! I heard them call out and take Will and my friends away. Will hadn't learnt his lesson yet.

"What about Elizabeth?" he shouted. He kept on shouting till he was too far to be heard.

Jack turned to me.

"So, Goddess Mishikaka!" he said with a grin. My stomach had butterflies.

"Goddess Mishiwhat?" I asked him, spluttering on the name he called me.

"That is what the tribesmen believe you are, luv" Jack told me. My heart started pumping violently. Jack Sparrow had called me luv! But he called every woman he met luv, didn't he?

"You did not tell me your name, Goddess!" he smirked at me.

"Akira Johnson. I am pleased to meet you, Captain Jack Sparrow," I said, holding out my hand to him. He did not hesitate and shook my hands. The tribesmen returned. They made Jack sit on the throne and me on the pedestal. They put a garland of toes around him and a garland of a dead snake around me. I shrieked, I did not like snakes, dead or alive. They looked at each other and nodded. A man came and tied a piece of cloth around my mouth. I couldn't speak, I couldn't shout. So there!

(Amy's POV)

"Why would he do this to us?" Will asked Mr. Gibbs, whom I found a very pleasant person to be with. "If Jack is the chief?"

"Aye, the Pelegestos made him their chief but he is a chief as long as he acts like a chief," Mr. Gibbs told him. I wanted to tell them about how he was supposed to be a God but then I was not stupid like Akira, so I kept mum and just listened to their conversation.

"So he had no choice?" Pat asked, stealing Will's lines.

"He is a captive as much as the rest of us," Will said.

"Worse," Mr. Gibbs said. "It turns out. See, the Pelegestos believe that Jack is a God."

"And what about Akira? Even she is there with Jack!" I pointed out. That part was not in the movie and I had to know what was happening.

"Akira? Who?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"She is a friend of ours, Mr. Gibbs. She was also taken prisoner but they did not tie her up, instead, they made her sit with Jack on the pedestal," Pat said.

"A girl? It seems they have found their Goddess," he said.

"What happens then, Mr. Gibbs?" Will asked.

"Oh yes, they believe that Jack and the girl are God and Goddess in human form and they intend to release them from these fleshy prison," he said eerily.

"They are going to eat Jack and Akira?" I asked, shocked.

"They'll roast 'em and eat 'em," Gibbs told us. There was further conversation between Gibbs and Will and suddenly Pat came up with a plan.

"We can't wait and sit back and watch Jack and Akira eaten!" she said. "I have a plan."

(Akira's POV)

"More wood! Big fire! Big fire!" Jack called out to the tribesmen. "I am chief. Want big fire!"

Then he turned to me.

"Time to run away, luv!" he called out to me and without pulling off the gag or freeing my hands, he rushed us away from there. We ran from the bridge and to an area where there were small huts.

Jack entered the hut and found a rope. He then turned to look at the small pepper bottles of the East India Company.

"Buack!" I called out from my gag. "Buff eeet. Geefoo!" (Jack! Leave it. Let's go!)

Jack made a face and till the time we were outside, we were surrounded by the tribals.

"Oh bugger!" he said and looked at me. Then he showed them the paprika and again saying things which were beyond me, sprayed it on his armpits and on my head.

"Good seasoning, eh?" he asked them. They tied us both back to back on the same pole, my gag still there. We were placed over the fire.

"Well done," Jack said. I rolled my eyes.

(Pat's POV)

We swung from our cages as good as we could. Amy and I exerted as much power as we could. We couldn't reach it on the first go. We tried second time. We couldn't get the vines on the second go. We tried for the third time and finally, we got hold of some wines.

"They have rightly said. Try, try and try till you succeed," Amy called out to me.

Gibbs ordered us to start climbing. We were doing fairly well when we spotted a tribal going from the bridge above. Will told us to be quiet but Leech did not listen to him. He continued to climb and instead of a vine, held up a snake after which he got scared and left the vines. The other group fell down to their death. I closed my eyes and we continued climbing.

(Akira's POV)

The skeleton man shouted and he lit the fire. Just then, another man came and shouted something to him. Then they all turned to look at Jack. He thought for some time.

"Well go on, go get them! Pay la la!" he shouted.

"Pay la la!" they shouted and all of them ran towards the bridge. He looked at the fire below.

"Not good!" he muttered and then blew it.

"Mff muu mufffiinn baaa?" I asked him. (Are you fucking mad?)

He started swinging the pole. It hurt. It really hurt. We fell down on the ground and Jack got free of his legs and tried to run. He couldn't because I was tied to him. I got rid of the pole from me and turned to Jack.

"Come on, untie me," he said.

I just turned around and showed him my ropes.

"Come here," he said. I looked at him as if he was mad.

"Oh come here!" he said desperately. I went near him.

"Near me mouth!" he called out. I bent down and without warning, he leaned down and removed my gag with his teeth. I felt the butterflies fill my stomach.

"Thank you, Captain. But it would have been preferable if you would have removed my hand bond," I told him, trying to control my feelings.

"Tell me one thing Miss Johnson, do you think I am a rat?" he asked me. I just looked around helplessly. Time was running short. I could think of only one thing. I went near a post where a knife was placed and started rubbing my rope against it. It cut my hand at a place and I winced but I bit my lip and continued the action. The knife was cruel and many times I got cut. But finally, the rope cut into pieces. I ran to Jack who was looking at me intently and then removed his ropes and the pole. He took my bleeding hand in his but I took them back.

"We have to run!" I told him and started running. He followed me. This time, I knew he wouldn't fall from a great height. We rushed to one side where we could hear the stream.

"Time to jump, luv," he told me and without asking, jumped into the stream below, taking me. I fell beside him in the water and saw the place turn red. It was because of my bleeding hand.

Just then, we saw the tribesmen coming out.

"Let us go!" I shouted and we swam through the stream to rush out to the beach where we knew the Black Pearl was.

(Amy's POV)

We climbed up soon but no sooner had Will asked us to find a rock than we saw the Pelegestos running towards us.

"Roll the cage!" Pat shouted, stealing Will's lines, again.

It wasn't a wise move. We rolled down the hill, and I knew I was bruised at many places.

"Lift the cage like a lady's skirt!" Mr. Gibbs shouted and I rolled my eyes in spite of the danger. Pat giggled and we lifted the cage off and ran. Marty was holding on to the cage, his feet were well above the ground. He was enjoying the ride, apparently. We rolled and fell into a stream where the cage broke and we fell into the stream. Will pulled me up, knowing very well I could not swim and we moved away towards the Black Pearl.

There was a volley of arrows and one arrow came right to Will but I shoved him and the arrow hit me right on her shoulder. I winced loudly but pulled the arrow out, and shrieked when I did it. I knew it was too painful. I couldn't help but remove the arrow. That reminded me of Akira. Where was she? But then, I had no time to think. She would be with Jack, and I was sure she would be safe. Soon, we reached a safe corner where the arrows wouldn't reach us and Will put me down.

"Thank you, Mr. Turner," I said, gasping. He turned me around.

"You are hurt. You saved me," he said, looking at me.

"I- there is no time for all that. We have to get to the Black Pearl," I said, clutching my shoulder. We heard the Pelegestos run away. We ran towards the Black Pearl.

"Excellent! Our work is half done!" Mr. Gibbs shouted out to Pintel.

"We did it for you, knew you would be coming back!" he told him. Mr. Gibbs shouted to get ready for sailing.

"What about Jack?" Will asked. "I won't leave without him."

"What about Akira?" Pat asked. "I won't leave without her."

We turned around to see Jack and Akira running towards us.

"There they are!" I muttered and then suddenly remembered. The whole tribe was following the two of them.

"Time to go!" will said nonchalantly. I shook my head and followed him. He helped me climb up and Pat followed.

(Akira's POV)

"Good doggy!" Jack called out and I ran as fast as I could. I thanked God that he had made me quite a good athlete. I ran towards the ship and caught hold of the rope. Jack did the same.

"Alas my children! This is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost," a wave hit Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

I couldn't control my laughter and due to my incessant laughter, I fell in the sea. Before I knew what was happening, Jack was beside me and he helped me climb the rope.

Pat offered me a hand once I reached and I saw Amy, blood dripping from her body. I ran to her, forgetting that even my hands were bleeding.

"Amy! What happened to you?" I asked her, turning her around and looking at the wound.

"The Pelegestos," she answered with a sad smile.

"She saved me from this arrow and got hurt instead," Will told me. Then he turned to Amy.

"I am so thankful to you, Miss Liete," he said and kissed her on the cheeks.

"It was nothing, Mr. Turner. Akki! Even you are bleeding. How did you get hurt?" she asked me, most probably controlling her emotions which I am sure were bubbling.

"I cut my ropes and so..," I trailed away, turning towards Jack who had come near us.

In all this chaos, we had missed Jack's and Gibbs' conversation and also how Jack had allowed Pintel and Ragetti on the pearl.

"Jack!" Will turned to Jack.

"Elizabeth is in danger!" he said. I made Amy come with me to the other part of the ship where I could wash her wound.

"Is it hurting a lot?" I asked her.

"Yeah, the salt water," she said and winced. We sat down and Marty got us some water.

I got some cloth and Pat wiped my hands with the cloth. "You two need to be careful. I don't want you to die in this weird world," she said, scolding me.

"This is nothing. I could have been burnt alive and eaten," I told her. Will had returned.

"Miss Liete, may I have a look at your injury?" he asked her. I nodded to him and turned Amy towards him.

He looked at her wound, visible because the top she was wearing was sleeveless. Will tore off a piece of cloth from his own and wiped it clean. Amy winced.

"Did I hurt you, Miss Liete?" he asked her gently.

"No, it is necessary, Mr. Turner. Continue," she said.

"Call me Will," he said. Amy smiled. "Only if you call me Amy," she said.

Pat and I rolled my eyes and left the place to go to Jack.

**You know I am going to ask you to...**

** review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chappie already! Enjoy guys! And a million thanks bookXworm080 and Avrice the Demigod (hope you continue to like the story and look out for updates every day, because I've already written much of the story, and I just need to upload the chapters!) **

**Chapter 4- "I didn't. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that is left is to climb aboard the flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!" Jack said jovially.**

(Alex's POV)

Miss Kiss everyone and I were sitting in the cell, and the prisoners were being bloody infuriating.

"Go away, you absolute morons!" I screamed out loud at them when the last and the thinnest thread of my patience broke. They looked taken aback at first and then they started laughing. I had the sudden urge to grab one of their hands and twist it so that it would break, as it is I had done it twice. Just then, a soldier came and opened the door of the cell. Was it time already? I thought. Well, must be. Governor Swann appeared and he grabbed Miss Kiss everyone and told her to follow. I got up as well.

"Oh no, not you, Miss, I am sorry," he said and I glared at him. But perhaps Miss Kiss everyone was trying to act like a benevolent person because she asked Governor Swann to let me follow. Governor Swann then allowed me to come as well.

"You have to tell me what's happening," Miss Kiss everyone asked Governor Swann. He told her that he had 'some standing' with the king and that he was taking her away.

When Elizabeth tried to protest, I snapped at her.

"Elizabeth! Don't you understand why your father is doing all this? He loves you, damn it! And he knows that there is only one pardon, and that pardon will be granted to Jack, not you or Will. He is doing what he can to save his only child. Will you just shut up already and follow him?" I asked her, knowing very well what was going to happen.

Governor Swann pushed both of us in the carriage and we reached the port. He stopped the carriage and stepped down.

"Come on," I whispered to Elizabitch. (That name had just occurred to me) "Things look fishy outside. We should run away before any soldiers spot us in the carriage."

She nodded and we both jumped out.

"Follow me," was all I said and ran to Beckett's office. I took up a pistol, doing what Elizabitch had done in the movie. I hurried and took out the papers of marquee. We saw Beckett enter and I ordered Elizabitch to hide. Her poofy dress was creating so much of problem that I had half a mind to tear it. I looked at my jeans and converse and heaved a sigh of relief. At least I would be able to run away, even if she got captured. It would serve her right, bitch.

He looked at the box in which the letters of marquee were kept. I knew he had understood who had taken it. Only, he thought Elizabeth had done it.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your father believes," Bucket said.

"Huh?" I asked him, appearing from behind. Elizabeth followed me. Bucket turned behind and got a bit confused when he saw me and not Elizabeth.

"Then what is?" Elizabeth asked from behind me.

"You shut up and let me talk," I ordered her. Bucket turned to me.

"I would like to know your name, Miss. Aren't you the one who-," I cut him in between.

"Alex. Alexandra Becker. And yes, I am the one who called you bucket," I smirked at him. "I am here to negotiate."

"I am listening," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the pistol.

"I am listening intently," he said.

"Look, _Lord _Bucket, I want your signature and your seal on these. These are going to Will," I said.

"And why do you care for Mr. Turner? And not the young lady behind you?" he asked me.

I leaned on him.

"Because, I find her to be a bitch and I know for a fact that she is a total slut. You can try her if you want. I am sure I will be proved right," I whispered in his ear.

He looked at me and then I nodded but he didn't advance on her. He gave his signature and his seal and I kept pointing the pistol at him.

"Elizabeth, run. I will follow you," I told her. She nodded and ran away from his office. I looked at Beckett.

"I will tell you why I care for Will. It is because Amy likes him. Akira likes Jack but you've already sent the letters of marquee for him, so I don't care for that, so, if you don't mind now, Bucket, I have to go too. Oh, and there won't be any need to send soldiers after me, I am not wearing a dress like Elizabitch. Not hard for me to run. Besides, my converse is going to help. Let me think if I have something else to say. Oh yes. I hate you. And so do the others. Maybe not Akira, because she had a crush on you once but now," I said, trying to remember, "so yeah. We all hate you. Hope we meet again. Bye!"

I ran away from there, remembering the look on Beckett's face. It was so damn funny that I couldn't stop laughing. Elizabitch asked me why and I told her the end of my speech. She smiled at that.

* * *

(Pat's POV)

"We have a need to travel upriver," I heard Jack say. Akira and I giggled. It was one of the scenes we enjoyed watching.

"By need, d'you mean a... trifling need, fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy?" Mr. Gibbs asked him with distaste.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need," Jack answered. Will came up at that point.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste," he said, looking at Amy again and again. I looked at Akira.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" she asked me.

"Absolutely," I grinned.

"What are you two ladies thinking?" Jack asked, turning to us.

"We are thinking of throwing Will in the sea, how about that?" Akira asked Jack.

"Aye, that's a good plan," he said with a nod. Will looked at us with his dumb expression. What Amy saw in him, I wondered. Well, the same thing which _I _found in James Norrington. I hadn't yet met him. Akira had met Jack, Amy had met Will. Alex had met no one. Only I was left and it was still a long way to go till I would actually see him. I sighed and Akira put a hand on my shoulder. She understood completely what I was thinking.

"Soon," was all she said. I nodded and turned to the scene in front of me.

"William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this," Jack said, giving him the piece of cloth in which the key was made.

"You want me to find this?" Will asked, the dumb expression on his face returning.

"No. *You* want you to find this. Because the finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your Dolly belle ol'... what's-her-face. Savvy?" Jack asked. Akira was copying him. I threw my head back and laugh. Amy joined us while I was laughing.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Will asked her concernedly. Amy gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Of course she is alright," Akira said and put a hand over Amy's shoulder. It must have hurt because the very next moment Amy had removed it and was chasing Akira down the ship.

"I am sorry!" Akira shouted but she was laughing.

She came and hid behind Jack.

"Come out from there!" Amy told her.

"Oh come on," Akira said, much in the same way Miley used to in Hannah Montana. I rolled my eyes.

"You should be sorry, Miss Johnson. Amy is hurt," Will told her sedately. Akira looked at him as if he was mad then face palmed.

Jack turned and smiled at her and she smiled back. I felt a little jealous of them both. How lucky they were, to have their love at their side although Jack and Will definitely did not know it. When Akira was sure Amy wouldn't hurt her, she came out from behind Jack.

* * *

(Akira's POV)

"I would like to know 'bout you three ladies," Jack said, appearing beside us. Pat and I were standing on the deck looking at the horizon. Amy was talking to Will nearby. We looked at each other.

"What would you like to know, Cap'n?" I asked, looking at him with both my elbows on the deck.

"Everythin'! As much as you can tell me," he said jovially.

"We are not from these parts, we landed in Port Royal accidentally. Then we got locked up in jail somehow with Will and Miss Ki- Elizabeth. Akira was the catalyst in that. She defended you, called you captain and lo behold! We were in jail and then she compromised and came with Will, taking us. However, one of our friends is still there," Amy said, thinking and knowingly omitting Beckett's name.

"Where are you from? You wear weird clothes," Will observed.

"We can't say. It is a long story and to cut it short, we can't tell. You- you will have to trust us without knowing that. I can't say more," Pat said looking away.

"You seem to know quite a lot about Jack, Miss Johnson," Will asked me. I turned red and looked at Jack who first looked shocked and then grinned.

"Yeah," I said, stretching the 'a', "I do know about him." I smiled at him.

"Me obliged," Jack said, bowing.

* * *

(Author's POV)

They were travelling to Tia Dalma's hut when Will asked Gibbs.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open water?"

"Well, if you believe such things, there is a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off. And drag an entire ship past the crushing darkness. The kraken!" Mr. Gibbs said. We looked at each other.

"Would the guns in our time be able to finish it off?" Akira asked Amy in a whisper.

"Probably not. But the missiles definitely would," Pat told them. They rolled their eyes.

"They say the stench of its breath is like- ooh. Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odour of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things," Gibbs said. The rest of the people looked at each other.

"That is the question Jack wants answered, Will," Akira said, looking at him open his mouth.

"Bad enough even to go visit her," Gibbs said.

"Her?" Will asked, confusedly.

"Aye," Gibbs replied and the girls looked at each other.

* * *

(Author's POV)

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before," Jack muttered.

"He has shagged her before," Pat muttered to Akira and Amy who giggled.

"I'll watch your back," Gibbs said.

"It's his front he is worried about," Akira said, and Jack pointed a finger to show that she was right. She followed him up the stairs.

"Watch the boat," came the call till only poor Mr. Cotton was left. Jack opened the door slowly and peeped inside.

"Jack Sparrow!" Tia Dalma called out.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack answered her enthusiastically.

"I always knew de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day," she said with a smile then spotted Akira, Amy, Pat and Will at the door.

"You. You have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner," she said to him and turned to the girls. "Still a long way to go, you four."

"You know me?" Will asked.

"You know us?" the girls asked at the same time as Will.

"You want to know me?" Tia asked Will seductively.

"Not really," Akira said and Jack nodded to her.

"I be liking you, luv," he told Akira and turned to Tia Dalma. Akira looked as she was about to faint with happiness.

"There will be no knowing here. We've come for help and we are not leaving without it. I thought I knew you," Jack told Tia Dalma. Akira and the girls looked around, missing out the conversation between Jack and Tia.

"This place is so much like the apothecary," Pat mumbled.

"The one at Diagon Alley?" Amy asked, scrunching her nose.

"Aye. Which else would I be talking about?" Pat asked sarcastically.

"I hate snakes," Akira said, shifting away from the yellow snake as much as possible. She shivered and went towards Jack.

"Look, an undead monkey! Top that!" Jack said, giving the cage to Tia Dalma.

"De payment is fair," Tia said, opening the cage. Akira looked to where Jack the monkey went and her eyes widened. She had never seen clearly in the movie but from there, the visibility was much better. It was Barbossa! She squealed in surprise and Jack turned to her.

"Something scared you, luv?" he asked.

"Not really," she breathed out, still looking at the place where Barbossa was.

"We are looking for this," Will said, spreading the piece of cloth over the table. Tia Dalma, however, turned to Jack.

"The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" she asked him.

Jack turned to her.

"Maybe…. Why?" he asked. Tia Dalma caught him.

"Ayeee, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own," she turned to the rest of the crew. "Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest that you seek, don't it?"

"Yes. Davy Jones' heart," Akira said and everyone turned to look at her. She bit her lip. She was NOT supposed to say THAT.

"Aye, his heart," Tia Dalma said. "You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"What, indeed," Tia and Pat said at the same time, Tia smiling and Pat rolling her eyes.

"The sea?" Gibbs asked.

"Sums!" Pintel disagreed.

"Dichotomy of good and evil!" Ragetti said. We looked at him.

"You know, Ragetti, you are much smarter than this world gives you credit for," Amy said.

"A woman," Jack said, ending all suspense and looking at Akira while saying, which she completely missed. She didn't miss the glance which Will gave Amy.

"A woman," Tia said, pointing to herself. "He fell in love."

"No, no, no! I heard it was the sea he fell in love with," Gibbs contradicted her.

"Same story, different versions and all are true, See, it was a woman as changing and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die. It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world," Tia Dalma said.

"Did he put his heart literally or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"Literally," Akira sniffed.

"De key, he keeps with him all the time," Tia Dalma said. Will got up and pushed Jack a bit, pushing Akira as well.

"Take it easy, man," Akira muttered, steadying herself.

"You knew all this," Will accused Jack.

"I didn't. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that is left is to climb aboard the flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!" Jack said jovially.

"Time for the jar of dirt," Pat giggled.

"Let me see your hand," Tia Dalma asked Jack. Jack first hesitated, looking like a kid who was doing something wrong and was caught red handed. He showed his hand, Tia Dalma pushed aside the cloth and everyone noticed it. The black spot.

"The black spot," Mr. Gibbs shouted and did a kind of a superstitious ritual. Pintel and Ragetti followed him.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," Jack said with a smile. Tia Dalma went inside and brought out the JAR OF DIRT.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you...," Tia Dalma said, handing Jack the jar of dirt.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt," Jack said, looking at the jar doubtfully.

"Yes?" Tia Dalma asked him.

Is the…. Jar of dirt going to help?" he asked her with a smile.

"If you don't want it, you can give it back," she snarled.

"No!" Jack said.

"Den it helps," she smiled.

"It seems… we have a need to find the flying Dutchman," Will said tersely.

"A touch.. of destiny!" Tia Dalma threw the crab claws to see how would they fall.

* * *

- (Amy's POV)

"That's the flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much," Will stated.

"Neither do you. Do NOT underestimate her," Jack grinned at him.

"Must've run afoul of the reef," Gibbs said when Jack elbowed him.

"So what is your plan, then?" Jack asked Will.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key," Will answered, looking at him disgustedly.

"And if there are any crewmen?" Jack asked, tiling his head. I hated him so much at that point of time. I turned to look at Akira and Par who were totally undisturbed, I wasn't. Will would be tricked on that abhorrent ship just because of Jack's selfish nature. Akira always said Jack was really altruistic but I could never believe that part.

"I cut down anyone in my path," Will said.

"I like it. Simple, easy to remember," Jack nodded and Akira giggled. Jack looped his arms through hers.

"Your chariot awaits you, sire," Ragetti said with an evil laugh.

"Will," I ran over to him. I couldn't let him go there. Alone. He turned to me. "Can I come with you?" I asked, looking at him.

"No!" Akira and Pat shouted.

"Why do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"I can't see you going alone," I answered.

"It might be dangerous, Amy," he said, looking at me, straight in the eye.

"I don't care," I said, almost pleading to take me with him.

"No! She is not going anywhere!" Pat and Akira came and grabbed my arms. I struggled and shrugged them off. "Leave me alone, you two!" I shouted at them and before anyone could say anything else, I descended down into the boat and Will followed me.

"Hey, if you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt! Might save your life," Jack called out. Pat and Akira looked that they were ready to jump.

"Jack! Take care of Akira and Pat! Don't let them come after me!" I shouted. I saw Jack nod to two of his crew men and Ragetti grabbed Pat and Gibbs grabbed Akira.

"Bon Voyage!" Pintel called out after us and laughed a sinister laugh. I knew that the order to douse the lamps would be given soon. We reached the ship where we found a dead sailor and a dying sailor. He was muttering something about the stench and Will went to investigate. I was really scared, knowing that the Dutchman crew would be here soon.

"Down on your marrowbones, and pray," Greenbeard ordered us.

"Get back! Back!" Will shouted. One of the crew members came near me and grabbed me from the back.

"Leave me!" I shouted and Will turned back to look at me. "Leave her!" he also shouted and ran towards the man to save me. He tried to help me but there was a Dutchman crew member behind him.

"Will! Behind you!" I shouted and will cut open his stomach, from which fish spilled out on the deck. He started battling the crew members and as he was battling, a crew member came from behind.

"Will! Again, be careful!" I shouted but he was hit before he could react. He fell down, unconscious.

"Will! No!" I screamed. Those were my last words before I fainted too. When I opened my eyes, I found myself beside Will, tied up along with several other sailors.

"Five men still alive, and a girl. The rest have moved on," Maccus said. There was the usual scene of Davy Jones' threatening and then he came to Will and me.

"You are neither dead nor dying, both of you. What is your purpose here?" he asked us and we looked at each other.

"Jack Sparrow has sent us here to settle your debt," Will said, looking at me. I nodded at Davy Jones. "What is your purpose here?" he repeated. "Jack Sparrow. Sent us to settle his debt," Will told him, looking at me again.

"Huh! Did he, now? I'm sorely tempted to accept that offer," he said and suddenly he had disappeared.

* * *

**Review please! And this was the longest chapter so far, so yay! Your reviews make me update faster! So.. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter! Drumrolls please! *dun dun dun dun dun* Enjoy guys! Let us ask Mr. Jack Spar-**

**Jack: Its CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW, Luv.**

**Me: Let's ask Captain Jack Sparrow if I own anything.**

**Jack: Sorry 'bout that, luv, you don't own anything.**

**Me: I own my OC's!**

**Jack: Do you, now? Akira is mine, Amy is Will's, Pat is Admiral Norry's and Alex...**

**Me: Arrggh! At least Alex is mine. **

**Jack: As you say, luv. Now how about we thank your reviewers?**

**Me: Aye aye, cap'n!**

**Jack: Berry Crush would like to thank...**

**Me: Thank you, cap'n, but I can do it myself. I would like to thank bookXworm080, DannieRapter and Avrice the Demigod for their reviews. Update for you guys and also for the ones who favourited and followed my story! Love you all!**

**Jack: I be feeling they should continue the story, and we can find somethin' else to do, luv. *winks***

**Me: *faints with happiness* See you soon, guys!**

**Chapter 5- "Mere finding him won't do you any good," I said, smirking. "What Davy Jones once took, he kept it forever. You have to find a way to save Will. Not find him, which is easy enough."**

(Author's POV)

Jack was looking through his telescope at Davy Jones. He put it down only to find Davy Jones standing on the boat. The crew members had knifes on their throats, including Akira and Pat who were looking at Jack furiously.

"Oh," Jack said stupidly.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement," he snarled at Jack.

"Technically, I was captain only for two years. Then I was viciously mutinied upon," he stammered.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Haven't you introduced yourself as 'Captain' Jack Sparrow all these years?" he mocked Jack.

"You have my payment. Two souls to serve on your ship already there," Jack said, waving his hand. Pat and Akira screamed at that.

"Jack Sparrow! I hate you! With all my guts!" Pat screamed but she was silenced by the crew member.

"One soul is not equal to another!" Davy Jones told him.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we are just haggling over price!" Jack exclaimed.

"Price?" Davy Jones said, popping in the end.

"Just how many souls do you think my price is worth?" Jack asked him.

"One hundred souls, three days, uh," Davy Jones told him.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and the girl and I'll get started right off," Jack said jovially.

"I keep them both. A good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety eight more to go. Ha ha ha," Davy Jones laughed.

He tried to go but Jack stopped him. "Have you not met Will Turner? He is noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four. Maybe three and a half. And did I mention.. he's in love. With a girl, due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?" he asked him, circling.

Davy Jones looked stumped for a minute, as if he was thinking. But then. "I keep the boy and the girl. Ninety eight souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend uh to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?" he asked him.

Jack's face looked guilty for a flash but then he smiled and Akira and Pat shook their heads threateningly.

"Yep! I am good with it. should we seal it in blood? I mean, mm… ink?" he asked Davy Jones. Jones grabbed Jack's hand and there was a squishy sound. Jack made a noise and looked at his hand. It was covered in slime but the black spot disappeared. So did the Dutchman crew. Akira and Pat were immediately grabbed by Pintel and Ragetti.

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said.

"Aye?" Gibbs asked him.

"Uh, I feel sullied and unusual," Jack said, looking ahead.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety eight souls in three days?" Gibbs asked him sarcastically.

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which the souls need be," Jack said, still looking in the same direction.

"Ah… Tortuga," Gibbs smiled.

"Tortuga," Jack agreed. He quit looking at the place where he was looking and turned to his cabin. Akira and Pat broke free of Pintel and Ragetti and Akira rushed to Jack's cabin.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" she shouted, picking up a knife.

"What, luv?" he asked her.

"What problem did you have with me and Pat going aboard the Dutchman? If you did not have a problem with Amy?" she asked, cornering him against a wall. Jack flipped and turned her, trapping her instead.

"If you've forgotten, luv, it was your friend who asked me not to let you go," he smirked at her, coming really close.

"You-you," she spluttered but was unable to speak more, because Jack had captured her lips in for a kiss. Akira didn't kiss him back for four seconds, angry but melted when she remembered that Will would set them both free. She gave in to the kiss and kissed him back. They broke free, gasping for breath.

"I told you I like you," Jack said, leaning close. Akira blushed but wasn't visible in the dark.

"I- er- like you too, Jack," she said after a while.

"Ah, I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack said seductively and Akira laughed at the use of the same dialogue again.

"Let me go, I need to explain things to Pat," she said and pushed him and went out of the cabin. It was only when she came out that she realized what had happened. She staggered but held herself back.

"Pat!" she called out when she saw the girl standing by the deck.

"Akira! What happened? You look, well, you look dazed," she said, looking at her friend up and down.

"I am. Jack Sparrow just kissed me," she said, holding back the excitement she was feeling.

"Did he now?" Pat asked, grinning.

"You are not angry?" Akira asked her.

"Why would I be? Will escapes from the Dutchman, I am sure he won't leave Amy behind, after she saved him," Pat said. "My anger has finally ebbed away."

"Yeah, me too," Akira agreed. She still couldn't believe that the man of her dreams had kissed her.

"Pat, we are going to Tortuga!" suddenly Akira screamed.

"I know," Pat grinned. "And I am going to get James Norrington before Miss Kiss everyone reaches him. Merlin! That reminds me! Alex will be there too!"

"If she managed to escape," Akira said, solemn on that topic.

* * *

- (Pat's POV)

"And what makes you think you are worthy to crew the black pearl?" Gibbs asked. He had started his interview for people to be crew on the black pearl. I was sitting beside Akira and Jack, who was trying to work his compass. I was getting bored, looking at the four people who were interviewed.

"How we going?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Including those four? That gives us- four!" Gibbs said sarcastically. I laughed at him. And then it happened. I saw Former commodore Norrington, whom I loved from the bottom of my heart.

"And what's your story?" Gibbs asked, not recognizing him.

"My story… is exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission and my life," he said. His voice was gruffer than it actually sounded in the movie, but I… liked it better. It was entrancing.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked, surprised.

"No! Not anymore. Weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the hurricane," he said, sounding wistful and angry.

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?" Gibbs asked him, his voice sympathetic. "So do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere NICE!" he shouted the last bit and pushed Gibbs who fell down. Then he pointed his pistol at Jack, who was trying to escape. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" he shouted. "Or should I just kill you now?"

"You're hired!" Jack piped. "Sorry! Old habits and all that," he said and pointed it to shoot but a man deflected it as he fired. Jack clung to Akira, who stared at him like he was a slug or something. Then the chaos started.

"Time to go?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" Gibbs answered him and they started making their way out. And while making my way out, I noticed Miss Kiss everyone and.. Alex! I ran over to hug her and Akira followed me.

"Where's Amy?" was the first question she asked us. Akira and I looked at each other and then nodded, communicating silently to Alex. She understood.

"I'll kill that crook," she balled her fists.

"Don't. He kissed Akira," I told her. Alex grinned.

"Atta girl!" she said, patting Akira on the back. I took Alex aside, telling Akira to converse with Miss Kiss everyone.

"Take Miss Kiss everyone with you; I will sort out the matter with James, please?" I said, making a puppy dog face.

"Please? I don't think so!" Alex slugged me in the arm.

"Okay! Sorry! Come on, do it!" I said, in an ordering tone.

"That's better. I've thought of a new name for her. Elizabitch! How about it?" she asked.

I grinned and kissed her cheek in reply. Alex went to Elizabeth and told her about going to Jack Sparrow, who was going out and trading hats while doing so. Elizabeth- bitch, I thought to myself, went out, followed by Alex and Akira. I looked over where James had unsheathed his sword.

"Come on, men. Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?" I heard him say. I rolled my eyes, went up to him, snatched his bottle and hit him on his head. The crowd cheered and everyone held their mugs up in a toast. The crowd threw him in the mud, with some pigs and left. I took a bucket of water and a long piece of cloth.

"James Norrington. What has the world done to you?" I asked, stealing the lines of Elizabitch and helping him up.

"Who are you, miss?" he asked me. "Patricia O'Connor. Let me help you, Commodore," I said and pulled the bucket of water towards him and me. I made him sit on a barrel and then dipped the piece of cloth in the water and with it, wiped his face and his hair. I dipped it once again and cleaned his clothes.

"Thank you, Miss O'Connor. I am sorry for my behavior in the bar," he said, looking ashamed.

"Let's go. We have much to do," I said with a smile and he got up. Finally! I had met James Norrington.

* * *

- (Alex's POV)

"Captain Sparrow!" I heard an annoying voice, one which had accompanied me for a long time now. Why couldn't I just get rid of her? Akira was on the Black Pearl, in one of her philosophical moods. I was helping load the ship with the stuff we had brought, rum especially.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard!" Jack said, turning back towards the ship to oversee the work.

"I'm here to find the man I love," she said and I scowled. Amy was with Will and hopefully, he'd have fallen in love with her when we reach the island. Hopefully James would fall in love with Norrington. Jack turned to her.

"I'm deeply flattered son, but my first love is the sea. And second is a girl on the Black Pearl," he said, pointing towards the pearl. My eyes grew wide and I smiled at his words. He loved Akira! Mission accomplished, and thumbs up to Akira!

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," she said.

"Elizabeth! Hide the rum," he whispered to Gibbs and I sneered. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." I scowled. Why did he fucking have to flirt with Elizabitch when he loved Akira?

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" she asked. Akira came down at that point.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with Jack, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew," she said, stealing Jack's lines. "Oh, and our friend Amy is there too."

"Yeah, what she said," Jack said, pulling an arm on Akira's shoulder.

A quick flash of jealousy flashed through Elizabitch's eyes. Was it for Will? Or Jack? I didn't know.

"Davy Jones?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"The captain of the Flying Dutchman," Akira said. Pat and James came over at that point, James looking much better than what he was in the movie.

"Jack. All I want is to find Will," she said.

"In the arms of some other girl," I whispered to Akira and she giggled.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want?" Jack asked E-bitch.

"'Course," she said.

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most," he said.

"Mere finding him won't do you any good," I said, smirking. "What Davy Jones once took, he kept it forever. You have to find a way to save Will. Not find him, which is easy enough."

"Do you have a way?" she asked.

"Aye! There is a chest of Davy Jones in which his heart is kept, and which you can use as leverage to free Will," I said, before they'd have that boring conversation.

"Jack's compass will tell you a way, it is unique," Akira said.

"Unique means broken," James said.

"True, it does not point the north direction," Jack said.

"Then what does it show?" E-bitch asked.

"It points to what you want most in this world," Jack said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know Akki, sometimes Jack reminds me of Sirius Black and sometimes Fred and George," Pat said.

"Who they be?" Jack asked, turning to Pat.

"None of your business, Captain Sparrow," she smirked. Jack handed the compass to Elizabeth and quickly moved aside. E-bitch looked at it and Jack peered at it cunningly.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he said. "We have our heading!" Then he took Akira's hand and escorted her to the Black Pearl again. Wasn't he supposed to do that to Elizabitch? Anyway, this was better. Pat and James Norrington followed E-bitch and me.

* * *

**Me: Review please!**

**Jack: Aye! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Let's ask Cutler Beckett if I own anything.**

**Cutler: It's lord now.**

**Me: Does it look like I give a fuck.**

**Cutler: No, and you don't own anything too.**

**Me: My OC's.**

**Cutler: And nothing else..**

**Me: The twist in the story, dumbass.**

**Cutler: Arrest her.**

**Me: *rolls eyes, takes out a wand and points it at Cutler* Imperio**

**Cutler: You are an angel! She would like to thank-**

**Me: The guest reviewer, Finn Worthington and romeondjuliet4-ever (Answers to your questions. 1- You'll have to wait for the story to unfold! 2- No, they are not. Will loves Amy because she has done so much for him, Jack and Akira only have a fling, Pat is helping out our dear Commodore. Thay aren't Mary Sues, and we can't have the heroes falling in love with them for apparently no rhyme or reason. And I am not a twilight fan, so. 3- Thank you! I was thinking on the same lines! Let us see what happens!) for their amazing reviews! **

**Cutler: What were you doing with Sparrow the other day?**

**Me: None of your business. Oy, Jack!**

**Jack: Yes, luv?**

**Me: Should we continue where we stopped the last time?**

**Jack: Sure, luv.**

**Me: *whacks Cutler Beckett's head with Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix* **

**Cutler: *faints***

**Jack: Good job, luv.**

**Me: Thank you, Jack! **

**Jack: As a captain, I give you readers full permission to enjoy the chapter as Berry and I enjoy.**

**Chapter 6- "Would you do that for anyone else?" he asked, turning me towards him. I was reminded of Keshav. Keshav Mishra was my long time boyfriend, whom I had not given any thought till that point.**

**(Amy's POV)**

"Secure the mast tackle, Mister Turner," Bosun ordered. I looked up. I knew the outcome if Will went over to do that task. I threw the mop with which I was cleaning aside but Bosun noticed it.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Liete?" he asked, suddenly moving the whip threateningly. I looked at it and gulped. Bootstrap and Will both went up to do the task, and Bootstrap recognized his son. He left the rope and Will was dragged with it, and the hoisted cannon crashed to the deck.

"Haul that weevil up to his feet," the Bosun ordered. The crew members grabbed Will and pulled him up and held him for the whipping.

"Five lashes to remind you, to stay on 'em," he said.

"No!" I shouted simultaneously as Bootstrap did, and held Bosun's hand.

"Impending me on my duties? You'll share the punishment," Bosun told him, taking a quick glance at me. I had tears in my eyes already, from anger as well as fright.

"I'll take it all," Bootstrap said, not noticing that Davy Jones had come up there.

"Will you now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?" Davy Jones asked, taking sadistic pleasure from the situation.

"My son. He is my son," Bootstrap said, and Will turned to look at him.

"Ha ha ha. What fortuitous circumstances be this! Five lashes be owed, I believe it is," he laughed. "The cat's out of the bag, Mister Turner. Your issue will feel its sting be it the Bosun's hand, or your own."

Bootstrap took the whip reluctantly. He got ready to whip Will. Tears streaked down my face like a river, there was no end to the tears. Bootstrap whipped Will once. The movie was bad enough, I couldn't take it. I ran up to him and hugged him from behind. Bootstrap whipped, not caring that I was shielding Will's body. The whip was too painful, I didn't remember something as painful as that happening to me all my life, and I had fallen from the top of the stairs once. In spite of my top still being there, my back was turning red.

"Amy! Go! It is my punishment," Will said, turning to me. "Go!"

"No!" I shouted as two crew members came and pulled me off Will.

"No! Stop! Don't! Will!" I shouted, trying to free myself off the crew members. Davy Jones went near Will.

"Three more, young Mister Turner. That lass took up one of yours," he said, pointing to me. Will turned to me but I was losing my strength. I heard a whip slash across Will's back and then once again. When he had been whipped five times, he was thrown on the deck, where there was some water.

"Let the girl go," Davy Jones ordered and the crew members threw me beside Will.

"Amy!" he shouted, coming near me. "Amy, you are hurt! I am so sorry, I am so sorry."

"Don't be, are you alright, Will?" I asked him, looking at the blood, which was much more than what I could imagine. I couldn't help but weep at those cuts. Bootstrap came and helped us up.

"I don't need your help!" Will said, supporting me by my shoulder.

"The Bosun prides himself on cleaving flesh from bones," Bootstrap said.

"So I'm to understand what you did was an act of compassion?" Will asked scathingly.

"Yes," Bootstrap answered. Will looked at him and then at me. We entered the interior of the ship, Will still supporting me because I was too weak to hold on my own. Bootstrap asked Will about his soul on the ship and showed him the man called Wyvern.

"Open the chest with the key and stab the heart. No, no, no, no. Don't stab the heart. The Dutchman needs a living captain or there'll be no captain. And if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key," Wyvern said and realizing that he had said too much, went back to his state.

"Where is the key?" Will asked.

"Hidden," Wyvern said.

"Where is the chest?" Will asked again.

"Hidden," he replied and that was it. I decided it was time to intervene before Will could wager his soul on the Dutchman forever.

"I know where the key is," I said softly.

"You do? How?" Bootstrap asked me and Will looked shocked.

"I can't tell you that. I know where Davy Jones hides the key, I will help you," I said, looking at Will. "If you can trust me."

"I trust you, Amy," was all Will said.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

Will replaced the key with the cloth, and he didn't have to wager his soul or have his father do it for him.

"Here it is," he said, holding up the key.

"Perfect. All we need to do is escape," I said, pointing to the door.

"Not without my father. I want to help him," he said.

"You can do that only if you stab the heart. We will have to find Davy Jones' heart for that matter, Will. We have to leave, your father is waiting for us with aboat," I said, tugging his hand. we went out to find Will's dad.

"They'll know you helped us. I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones' hold on you. And not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you, I promise," Will said, and pulled me to the boat. We both jumped into the boat and rowed away.

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

"Strange thing to come out on a longboat so far out in the open waters," Bellamy said. Will and I were rescued by Bellamy's ship. I was holding tightly a shawl around myself, as I was freezing to death. Will told him to go faster, as fast as he could but then spotted Miss Kiss everyone's dress.

"That dress. Where did you find it?" he asked.

"It was found aboard the ship, the crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill-fate," Bellamy answered.

"That's foolish," I said along with Will.

"Oh yes. Very foolish," the quartermaster said.

"It brought good fortune. The spirit told us.. put in at Tortuga. And we made a nice bit of profit there," Bursar told us.

"Off the books, of course," Bellamy said.

"Captain, a ship has been spotted," a man came down to answer. I shrugged, my back was hurting.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Will asked me, noticing my discomfort.

"My back is hurting a bit," I told him the truth.

"Colours?" Bellamy asked the man.

"She isn't flyin' any!" the man answered.

"Pirates!" Bellamy said.

"Or worse," Will and I said, looking at each other. It was indeed, the flying Dutchman. It was then that I heard the kraken.

"Will! The Kraken!" I told him. "We'll be the reason of all the devastation!" It was as predicted, the Kraken started devouring the ship.

"I have doomed us all, it is the Flying Dutchman," Will shouted. A tentacle of the kraken took one crew member silently. Then it resurfaced and started taking down the ship and its members. Will was holding my hand and we were flung underwater. He helped me on a floating board of the debris. We saw the flying Dutchman behind us.

"Let us go climb that," Will told me. He helped me up it and then went over to see what was happening. I knew, remembering everything from the movie. He returned several minutes later.

"We are going to Isla Cruces," Will told me. "That's where the chest is."

"And you plan to?" I asked him.

"I plan to go there, find the chest, and stab the heart to save my father," he said. I nodded, knowing fully well what was going to happen.

"Amy, I want to ask you something," Will said in my ear. We were sitting as best as we could. I was sitting in front of Will. I turned to face him.

"Yes?" I asked, biting my lip. I kind of knew what he would ask.

"Why did you shield me?" he asked.

"I couldn't see you getting whipped," I answered, after a while.

"Would you do that for anyone else?" he asked, turning me towards him. I was reminded of Keshav. Keshav Mishra was my long time boyfriend, whom I had not given any thought till that point.

"Yes," I answered, knowing fully well I would do that for Keshav if he was in Will's place. Will nodded and I turned back to my original position, biting my lip. After some minutes of silence, I turned to him, I had to tell him that I loved him, even if I knew he loved Miss Kiss everyone.

"Amy," he said at the same time I turned to him.

"Yes?" I asked him, again.

"Amy, I-," he couldn't complete his sentence. The Isla Cruces island was in sight.

* * *

**A shorter chapter but the next one is going to be the longest so far, I have written it already. Reviews make me update faster. *wink***  
-


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Let us ask Commodore Norrington whether I own anything.**

**Commodore: Thank you, Miss Crush. You don't own anythign, except your OC's and the twist in the tale. **

**Me: Absolutely, listen to the Commodore.**

**Commodore: Can I- Can I keep Miss Patricia O' Connor, though?**

**Me: Oh, yes. Wait, I'lll just... *writes the end of the story* Yeah, there you go!**

**Commodore: Thank you! Enjoy Miss Crush' story! And, Miss Crush would like to thank...**

**Me: bookXworm080, DannieRapter, romeondjuliet4-ever and Finn Worthington (becasue I want to keep the suspense up, though there is none) for their reviews... Thank you guys..! Love you all!**

**Chapter 7: "Will, she loves you too," Alex said.**

(Author's POV)

Elizabeth was sitting on the steps, in a sullen mood. Jack noticed it and went near her, however, Pat and Akira were ready for this, and so was Alex. They went and sat near her before Jack could.

"I think Jack's tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature is informing him that you are troubled, Miss Ki-Elizabeth," Akira said. Elizabeth turned to Akira.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I am so ready to be married," Elizabeth said in a cry baby voice. The girls rolled their eyes.

"You know, Lizzie, I am captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a…. marriage. Right here on this deck. Right now," Jack said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh wonderful, Jack! I love marriages!" Akira exclaimed outwardly, though her heart was beating madly. However, Elizabeth cringed on the word now.

"No, thank you!" she said.

"Aww, spoilsport. Jack is a CAPTAIN of a ship, he has much more to offer than Turner," Akira told her and Jack smiled at her, nodding and pointing in her direction.

"Why not? You are very much alike. You and him, him and you. Both of you," Alex said with a grin.

"Have you appointed these girls to help you out in this, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. The girls rolled their eyes.

"We never help anyone. Except ourselves, Lizzie dear," Pat said in a voice which only Akira and Alex knew to be dangerous.

"They are right, Lizzie. We are very much alike. You and I. I and you. Both of us," Jack said.

"Oh. Except for a sense of honour and decency and -and a moral center," Elizabeth said and the three girls howled with laughter. They laughed so much that Akira had to cling on to Alex for support, who in turn was clinging to Pat, who was beating her fists on the deck. Elizabeth looked at them.

"Sense of honour!" Akira exclaimed and started laughing again.

"Decency!" Pat said and started beating her fists and laughing again.

"And to top it all, moral center!" Alex guffawed.

Then the girls grew serious. They realized that they had said too much and couldn't continue, so they tried to stifle their laughter. Jack smelt his armpits.

"Trifles. You will come to my side, I know it," Jack said, going near her.

"You seem very certain," Elizabeth said, looking at him. The girls looked at her in disgust. Alex and Pat took up the mop and started cleaning the deck like Norrington. Akira just huffed and went and stood by Mr. Gibbs, fiddling with her hands. Few minutes later, Jack joined her.

"What you be doing here, luv?" he asked her, smirking.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked, turning away in disgust.

"My ship, I am the captain, can go wherever I want," he said, smirking again.

"Yeah, fine," she said and pushed past him to go to Alex and Pat who were grinning and giving her thumbs up. To get a guy to love you, you have to make yourself unavailable, golden rule. And Akira had to follow that.

"Land, ho!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.

"I want my jar of dirt," Jack said, realizing that he would need it later.

The girls descended down in the longboat along with Jack, Pintel, Ragetti, James and Elizabeth.

"You are pulling too fast," Pintel said.

"You are pulling too slow," Ragetti said. "We don't want the kraken to catch us."

"He is saving his strength for when it comes," Alex grinned at Pintel.

"Aye. And I don't think it is Krack-en, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin anyways," Pintel said. The girls laughed at their antics.

"What, with a long 'a'?" Ragetti asked.

"Aye," Pintel said.

"No –no- no- no- no- no. Krock-en is how it is pronounced in the original Scandinavian and Krack-en's closer to that," Ragetti disagreed with him.

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kary-kin!" Pintel said and the girls laughed again. Elizabeth and Norrington shared looks.

"It's a mythological creature. I can call it what I wants," Ragetti said.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide… don't touch my dirt," Jack ordered. Elizabeth walked over sand dunes, using the compass. At a certain point, it pointed towards herself, but she thought it to mean that it was Jack that the compass was showing. The girls knew this and whispered her stupidity to each other.

"This doesn't work. And it definitely doesn't show what you want the most," she grunted and sat down, setting the compass on the sand. Jack came and noticed it.

"Uh, it does. You are sitting on it," he said and Norrington started digging where she was sitting. Jack sat in a meditating lotus position and the girls knew who would be coming. Will Turner, Amy with him, hopefully. Norrington pulled the chest out.

"It is real!" Elizabeth exclaimed and the girls rolled their eyes.

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington said to Jack.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are surprised," Jack said mockingly.

"With good reason," Will and Amy's voice came from behind them. The girls shrieked and ran over to Amy. They hugged her and high fived each other.

"Will! You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth shouted and ran over and hugged Will. She leaned in for a kiss but Will did not kiss her. He left her and turned to Jack.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked him.

"Sea turtles, dude. Two pairs of them, strapped to our feet," Amy answered.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack asked.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will said.

"You do?" Jack asked.

"After you tricked me and Amy on that ship to square your debt with Jones-," Will started but Elizabeth stopped him in between.

"What?" she asked, turning to Jack.

"What?' Jack retaliated, knowing that he was caught.

"I was reunited with my father," Will said,

"Oh… you're welcome, then," Jack said nonchalantly.

"Everything you said to me.. every word.. was a lie," Elizabeth said indignantly.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, Elizabeth," he said, using her name instead of love. Will stooped down, opening the chest.

"Oy! What are you doing?" Jack asked him.

"I'm gonna kill Jones," Will answered him. Jack drew his sword and pointed it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please, the key," Jack ordered Will to hand him the key. The girls watched the much too familiar scene unfold in front of their eyes. Norrington stopped Will as well and then the fight started.

"What do you reckon we should do?" Amy asked the others.

"I vote we sit down, and enjoy watching them, and enjoy Elizabitch's drama," Alex said.

"Elizabitch? That is a good name. Who thought of it?" Amy asked.

"Alex did, you know she is good with stuff like this, come on," Akira said and they sat down, laughing when the fight commenced with Elizabeth's drama. Elizabeth shouted and all and threw a stone at the duelists but it went far left.

"Can't even throw a stone properly!" Pat huffed, looking at her in distaste. Elizabeth pretended to faint.

"I forgot! The chest! It is stolen!" Akira exclaimed, just in time to see Pintel and Ragetti running away with the chest.

"Leave it. I know for a fact that they will be back, won't they? Let us not go about running on this bloody hot island," Alex advised. The three girls nodded and watched the scene again, making sarcastic remarks here and there.

"What do we do when the Dutchman crew arrives?" Pat asked.

"We hide. Enough of adventures for now!" Amy said, gruffly. After all that had happened, Will still loved Elizabitch, so she didn't want to indulge herself anymore. The Dutchman crew arrived and the girls hid themselves before the rocks, knowing well the situation happening away. They giggled and re-enacted the scene for their humour. Just then, they saw Jack running over to the boat.

"Came to keep the heart," Akira murmured. The rest of them followed, fighting and yelling.

"We are not getting out of here," Elizabeth said, they had come to that point after all the yelling and shouting.

"Not with the chest," Norrington said and Pat cursed under her breath. She knew he had stolen the heart. "Into the boat."

Alex, Amy and Akira got on to the boat. Pat went to Norrington.

"I know you have the heart, and I know what you're going to do with it. Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell the others as to what you are up to," she snarled.

"I thought you liked me," he said softly.

"I liked the respectable, honourable Commodore. You showed the dark side of your ambition today, the true Slytherin" she spat and followed the others onto the boat.

_Flashback-_

_Norrington was staring out on the starts. Pat came and stood by him._

_"Hey!" she said._

_"Greetings, Miss O'Connor," he smiled._

_"Oh come on, Commodore. You can call me Pat, I for one am seriously not for formalities," she smiled._

_"Thank you for your help that day, Miss Patricia," he said._

_"You're welcome, I know what happened to you and your life, I am sorry for that," she whispered softly._

_"Don't be, what has happened, has happened," he said wistfully._

_"Commodore, don't regret what you did. It was only noble, and someday you never know what the result of that action will be. Jack is a good man, he is witty and cunning, a Slytherin on the upper side, but he also has the traits of a brave Gryffindor, the brains of a Ravenclaw and the loyalty of Hufflepuff," she said quietly._

_"What are Slytherin and Ravenclaw and all that?" he asked, confused._

_"What do you know about Harry Potter?" she asked with a smirk._

_"Not much," he said, looking confused._

_"Say nothing. You haven't even heard of Harry Potter. I will tell you the story because I like you. Promise you'll tell no one," she said, looking at him straight in the eye. James smiled. _

_Flashback ends-_

"Don't wait for me," James called out, still looking at Pat.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish," Jack said.

"Absolutely," Pat called out in an unnecessary loud voice, and taking up an oar, started rowing. She noticed the girls staring at her. "Come on, get to work, or we won't be there."

They snapped out of their stupor and Pintel and Ragetti started rowing. They reached the Black Pearl.

"Where is the commodore?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"He fell behind," Pat replied.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: you're back. And made it off free and clear," Gibbs said to Jack. The flying Dutchman suddenly surfaced alongside them.

"I'll handle this, mate," Jack said nonchalantly. They had that Jack's nonsense and started running away.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight," Will said.

"I agree with Will. We need to save Bootstrap," Amy said and Will held her hand in thanks. Elizabeth noticed it from the corner of her eyes.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is a proper…. Leverage," Jack said, holding his jar of dirt. Suddenly, there was a jerk and the jar of dirt fell down, spilling its contents everywhere.

"Where is it? where is the thump thump?" Jack asked frantically.

"We must have hit a reef," Gibbs said.

"No, it's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" will shouted, knowing very well what it was. The Kray-ken!

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Kraken," Will and Amy said together. "To arms!"

"All guns, defend the masts!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.

They did a good job following Will's orders. The Kraken's several tentacles were severed.

"It'll be back, we have to get off the ships," Will said decidedly.

"There are no boats," Amy exclaimed, stealing Elizabeth's lines. Will saw the wrecked boats and then saw the barrel of gunpowder.

"Pull the grates. Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold," he ordered and instead of handing the gun to Elizabeth as he did in the movie, he handed it to Amy.

"Whatever you do, don't miss!" he said urgently.

"As soon as you're clear," she nodded. Elizabeth had gone to the other side, she saw Jack rowing away.

"Oh, you coward!" she exclaimed.

"He is not a coward, he'll be back," Akira said from behind her, half her mind to push Elizabeth into the sea.

"Shoot, Amy, shoot!" Will shouted. Amy hesitated, waiting for Will to move down. Akira was lying on the deck, she had fainted. A tentacle pulled Amy back and she screamed. However, Ragetti severed the tentacle, freeing her and she ran to pick the gun but a feet stopped her. It was the captain of the Black Pearl. Jack picked up the rifle and aimed it at the gunpowder. He shot—the shot hit the barrels and there was a huge blast. The Kraken's tentacles were injured and it went down into the sea.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No, we just made it angry," Mr. Gibbs told him. "We are not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!"

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat!" Jack ordered.

"Jack! The pearl!" Mr. Gibbs replied, shocked.

"She is only a ship, mate," he said sadly.

"He is right, we have to head for land," Alex shouted.

"It is a lot of open water," Pintel said.

"We have to try, we can get away as it takes down the Pearl," Will said.

"Abandon ship ! Abandon ship or abandon hope!" Gibbs said, hoisting the fainted Akira, pulling her with him on to the longboat.

The crew got ready to leave the pearl. Elizabeth approached Amy.

"I will Save Will if I can, I have to do this," she said, taking her to the mast. Amy looked at her in confusion. It was when Elizabeth had tied her to the mast that she realized what Elizabeth was talking about.

"You!" Amy exclaimed.

"Will is mine. You have no right to steal him away from me," she whispered in her ear and went up to Jack.

"Thank you, Jack," she said.

"We are not free yet, Lizzie," he said.

"You came back, I always knew you were a good man," she said and kissed him passionately. She took him back and tied her to the mast too. Will noticed her kissing Jack and faltered. Perhaps the sign he was looking for was here.

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? I am not sorry," she said and went down in the longboat.

"Where is Jack?" Alex asked, glaring at Elizabeth.

"He elected to stay back to give us a chance," she replied.

"Where is Amy?" Will asked, looking for her.

"Must have fainted on the ship or something," Elizabeth said. Akira got up then, and looked at Elizabeth.

"No! She didn't! I saw her," she mumbled.

"Where is Amy?" Will asked her again. Alex kept thinking. It suddenly struck her.

"ELIZABITCH!" she shouted. "You chained Jack up on the mast, and perhaps you did something similar to Amy, because you couldn't see Will getting friendly with her!"

"I didn't!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Don't lie!" Akira hissed at her. "I know what you did and what sort of a person you are, Elizabeth Swann."

"Akira, Pat, sense of honour, she said," Alex said, eyeing her disgustedly.

"Decency," Akira said.

"And a moral center," Pat mock laughed.

"Where did all this go, you slut? You kissed Jack to tie him up to the mast, god knows what you did with Amy!" Akira shouted. "Tell me, why shouldn't I just push you down just now?"

"Will! Say something! They are trying to defame me!" Elizabeth said to Will, who was eyeing her disgustedly.

"I saw you kiss Jack too," Will said and turned away.

"I say we push her in the sea!" Marty exclaimed. "For killing our captain."

"Aye!" Mr. Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti agreed.

"No!" Akira exclaimed. "That won't make us any different from what she is! Jack returned, he could have easily got off. He returned to save us, save his Pearl." And Akira burst into tears.

"I should have been there with him, not Amy!" she sobbed. Alex put an arm around her and Pat patted her on the back.

"Will," Pat said suddenly. He turned to her. "Do you love Amy?"

Will looked at Elizabeth who looked pleadingly at him.

"Yes. I do," he said, nodding his head. "She has been with all my bad times, she hurt herself trying to save me from the Pelegestos, she hurt herself on the Dutchman, shielding me when I was whipped. She has been through a lot for me."

"Will, she knew what danger would befall her on the Dutchman," Akira said, still sobbing.

"She what?" Will exclaimed.

"Yes, she did. She knew about the fierce people on board there and about its vicious, mutated captain. She knew what would happen if she went there," Pat nodded. "And yet she went with you. Do you have any idea why?"

Will just stared at Alex and Akira.

"Will, she loves you too," Alex said.

* * *

**BAYOU, Tia Dalma's shack**

**(Author's POV)**

"It's a shame. I know you're t'inking that wid the pearl, you could captured the devil and set free your fadder's soul," Tia Dalma said to Will. She offered Elizabeth a mug.

"Try…. Try for some remorse," Alex said, quoting Harry. Elizabeth looked at her, tears in her eyes. "Your selfish nature might just cost us everything."

"Doesn't matter now. The pearl has gone, along with its captain," Will said, looking at Elizabeth. Akira was outside, her tears wouldn't stop falling and Pat was there to reassure her.

"Aye and already the world seems a bit less bright. To Jack Sparrow!" Mr. Gibbs said. Akira and Pat came inside.

"To Jack Sparrow and Ambrosia Liete," Will said, holding his mug.

"To Jack Sparrow!" they copied him. "And to our best friend, Amy!"

"Never another like Captain Jack," Pintel said.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was," Ragetti said.

"He was a good man," Elizabeth said but Akira screamed at her.

"Don't you dare defile his memory! Don't you dare or I'll Avada Kedavra your ass!" she shouted in fury. To anyone else, it might be funny, quoting Harry Potter like that but Pat and Alex knew that only when Akira was too angry did she use the killing or torturing curse as a threat.

"If there was any way to bring them back?" Alex asked Tia Dalma.

"Would you do it? Hmmm? What… would you? Hmmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Would you sail to the end of the earth, and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack, his precious pearl and beautiful Amy?" she asked, looking at them meaningfully.

"Aye!" Gibbs said.

"Aye!" The girls said.

"Aye!" Pintel and Ragetti agreed. Will nodded his agreement, unable to believe that he would meet the girl he loved once again.

"Yes," Elizabeth said.

"Who said we are taking you with us?" Akira asked viciously.

"Akira, she HAS to come with us. God knows if we leave her alone, what would madam do. Blow the whole world, perhaps," Alex said ruthlessly, for Elizabeth's eyes were teary.

"Crocodile tears, those," Pat pointed out. "Have no meaning whatsoever."

"Girls, please, leave her alone, it is enough," Will said, feeling sorry for Elizabeth.

"You might feel sorry for her, but when I remember how she tied Jack to the mast, by betrayal and how she tied Amy for she was jealous of her, I CANNOT forgive her. Once I can accept what she did to Jack was to save the rest of the people, more likely herself and you, so that she would get you later, but what she did to Amy was unforgivable. She would have done the same to Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty or Mr. Cotton, don't you see? She is only selfish," Akira vented out her heart.

"Alright. But if you're gonna brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, den… you will need a captain who knows dose waters," Tia Dalma said with a smile. Barbossa descended down the steps of the room.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" he asked, biting an apple.

"Jack's ship, you mean," Akira said, narrowing her eyes at him.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE? FOR A FAST UPDATE! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: don't own anything. New chapter. Enjoy! I would like to thank iamsoawesome, Avrice the Demigod, cherryblossomfallingintherain , GraceQuinn11, emock613, sarahkagamine13 , romeondjuliet4-ever, DannieRapter and the guest reviewer for their amazing reviews! I will post the next chapter sooner, only for you guys! Drumrolls, please!  
**

**Chapter 8- "Barbossa is right," Pat said, laughing like mad. While the whole crew started finding a place to hold on, the three of us stood with Barbossa, smiling.**

**(Author's POV)**

"I wish for a good long bath and a new pair of clothes, clean clothes," Akira said, sitting on an island near a waterfall. They had taken leave of the rest of the crew to be alone for some time. They were heading to Singapore.

"I wish for some soap and shampoo, if I have to bear this salt in my hair for one more day, I might pull all my hair out," Alex scowled.

"I need all the cosmetics we use," Pat said with a grin.

"Of course, and a comb," Akira agreed. Alex rolled her eyes and lied down on the ground. There was a slight noise, like a plastic bag.

"Did you hear that?" Akira asked. "That sounded so much like a plastic bag!"

Alex got up and turned, and saw a big white plastic bag.

"A plastic bag?" she said, shocked. "How did a plastic bag come here? Plastic was invented much later!"

Akira picked up the plastic bag and opened it. The bag dropped from her hand in shock.

"What happened?" Pat and Alex asked. Akira just pointed to the bag. They moved towards the bag and peeped in it.

"Clean clothes and under clothes!" Alex exclaimed. "And soap and shampoo and cosmetics!"

"Isn't this what we wished for?" Akira asked.

"Is this place a wish granting place?" Pat asked. "Let us test."

"I want Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone," Alex said. Nothing happened. Then she peeped inside the polythene to check. Her eyes grew wide. The book was there inside. She pulled it out and opened it; it was the very same book she had asked for.

"We should take a bath, clean ourselves properly and get ready. There is no time to waste. Either this place is magical, or this bag," Alex said, taking her clothes off. Not two minutes later, the girls were in the water, cleaning themselves with all their vigour. Fifteen minutes later, they were all out, wearing clean jeans and tops. Their hair was washed up and they felt better.

"Finally!" Akira said, and pulled out the sunscreen. The girls applied it, and applied perfume, which they had missed for long. They applied lip gloss and Pat and Akira did themselves better, by applying several other things which they generally used in their time.

When they had finished, they rolled up the plastic bag, which had become considerably lighter, as the clothes had been removed. They hid it with some other stuff and walked back to where they had to meet the rest of the crew.

"What happened to you three?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide, for Pat and Akira were looking prettier than ever, and Alex smarter.

"We had a bath. A proper, nice bath," Akira smirked at her. "We couldn't go around looking like that, could we?"

Will, Barbossa, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti and the rest of the crew stared at them.

"What are you staring at?" Pat asked, irritably.

"You've changed," Will said.

"Yeah, we've had a bath. Now stop staring and get to work. We have to reach Singapore!" Alex told him, clapping her hands. That reminded the others about the work and they resumed their journey.

* * *

-At Singapore Harbour.

Alex rowed the boat, wearing the same hat which Elizabeth had worn in the movie. Pat, Akira and Elizabeth were with her too. They had opted to take Elizabeth everywhere with them as 'she could not be trusted at all' (put up by Akira). The four of them were singing the song of the pirates, hoping to attract the attention of Tai Huang.

"Some have died,

And some are alive.

Others sail on the sea.

With the keys to the cage,

And the Devil to pay,

We'll lay to Fiddler's Green.

The bell has been raised

From its watery grave,

Do you hear its sepulchral tone?

We're a call to all,

Pay heed the squall,"

They fell silent as the soldiers passed over the bridge above them.

"And turn your sail toward home.

Yo-ho all together,

Hoist the colours high,

Heave-ho…..," their song was finished by Tai Huang who had arrived where they had moored the boat.

"…thief and beggar! Never say we die! A dangerous song to be singing ..for anyone ignorant of its meaning.. Particularly women.. Women alone..," he said.

"Dude, four of us are here. Alone means a single person, your I.Q. zero or what?" Akira asked, making a face.

"What makes you think they are alone?" Barbossa asked, stepping down the stairs.

"You protect her?" Tai Huang asked him.

"Why do you think we need protection?" Alex asked, and the four girls pulled out their knives and put them on Tai Huang and his men.

"Your master's expecting us… and an unexpected death'd cast a slight pall on our meeting," Barbossa smirked. The girls withdrew, taking the clue. They heard the east India Company men in the background and they immediately shrunk against the shadows.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Alex asked, walking along with Barbossa.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts.. and you four to remember your places in the presence of Captain Sao Feng," he advised her.

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked from behind.

"He is much like myself, but absent of my merciful nature and fair sense of play," Barbossa said and the girls rolled their eyes. He was right to some extent, they thought.

Tai Huang knocked on the door and said 'hoy'. They were allowed permission to enter. Barbossa handed over his weapons. The girls made to go in but Tai Huang stopped them.

"You think because they are women, we would not suspect them of treachery?" he asked.

"Well, when you put it that way," Barbossa said, looking at the girls.

"Remove, please," he told the girls. Elizabeth started removing her weapons, the future girls; however, had only knives with them which they handed over. Elizabeth removed a particularly huge gun from her clothes. When they made to go in, Tai Huang stopped them.

"Remove… please," he said and Elizabeth pulled her clothes down. The girls, however, looked at Tai Huang and scowled.

"No, we won't," Alex said. "We haven't got any weapon now that we've handed over our knives."

Tai Huang's face contorted for a while but he allowed them inside.

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," he said. "More steam. I understand you have a request to make of me?"

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew," Barbossa replied.

"Hmm… it's an odd coincidence," Sao Feng said.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew that you don't need?" Elizabitch asked.

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these," Barbossa said, holding the map to the end of the world. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would stain incredulity, that," Barbossa said. Sao Feng nodded to the men near the empty bath tub. They reached down and pulled Will up. His hands were tied and his mouth was gagged. Pat and Akira gasped.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" He asked us. We shook our heads.

"Then, I guess, he has no further need for it," Sao Feng said and thrust his wooden sword towards Will.

"No!" Pat, Akira and e-bitch exclaimed.

"You come into my city and betray my hospitality!" Sao Feng shouted at us.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea…," Barbossa started.

"That he would get caught! You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker but I cannot help but wonder.. why?" he asked us. Barbossa tossed a piece of eight to Sao Feng.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honour the call," Barbossa said.

"More steam," Sao Feng called out, and when there was not enough steam he shouted the order again.

"There is a price on all our heads, it is true…and since the only way a pirate can turn a profit any more us by betraying other pirates," Sao Feng said.

"It is a time to put our differences aside. The first brethren court gained control of the seas, and now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett," Barbossa said.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng asked.

"You can fight!" Pat exclaimed, she had stolen E-bitch's lines. A man tried to stop her. "Get off me. You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! You and I are in an age where bold captains sail free waters! Where waves aren't measured in feet but by increments of fear and those who pass the test become a legend. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water! More steam, huh!"

"Miss…," Sao Feng said, circling Pat.

"Patricia O'Connor," Pat said defiantly.

"Patricia O'Connor… there is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye… does not go wanting," he said. I scowled and pulled Pat back. "But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow. He is one of the pirate lords," Will said and we face palmed.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow from the land of the dead.. is so I can send him back myself!" Sao Feng roared angrily.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died.. so we must go and get him back," Barbossa tried to reason.

"So, you admit… you have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao Feng ordered. The men around us sprang up, brandishing weapons and roaring.

"Sao Feng, I assure you our intentions are strictly honourable!" Barbossa shouted. Just then, our crew threw the wapons and we caught them in our hand. However, Sao Feng rushed to the man whose tattoo was melting and held his sword against him.

"Drop your weapons! Or I'll kill your man," he shouted.

"Go ahead! He is not our man," I told him.

"If he is not with you, if he is not with us…. who is he with?" Will asked. I rolled my eyes. Just then, East India men stormed in and a fight ensued. Guns and swords, Sao Feng's men and our crew started fighting against the soldiers. All the pirated got out of the bath house, closely followed by the soldiers. A lot of soldiers blew up when Tia Dalma's music stopped. I gave a thumbs up to her and rushed. Our escape was assisted by Jack the monkey who lights fireworks, knocking a load of the soldiers into the canal.

"Thank ye, Jack!" Barbossa said. Will joined with Tai Huang and his men. Tia Dalma joined us as well.

"You have the charts?" Akira asked Will. Barbossa looked at him, silently asking the same question.

"And better yet.. a ship and a crew," Will said, giving over the charts to Barbossa.

"Where is Sao Feng?" E-bitch asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck cove," Will answered. We three knew very well what had happened between Will and Sao Feng but we kept quiet.

"This way, be quick!" Tai Huang said and we followed him. I grabbed Elizabitch so that she wouldn't be alone with Will at any point.

* * *

(Akira's POV)

"Trust me, young master Turner, it is not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem… it's getting back," Barbossa told Will and he listened. As Alex had predicted, the bag was indeed magical and we had gotten some coats and sweaters for us. They had asked us questions but we had only scowled in return. My heart was aching to see Jack and Amy again. I missed his witty remarks, I missed everything about him. I missed Amy's seriousness and weird behaviour which she sometimes displayed.

We were travelling in the calm water, from where we knew we would go down. This time, however, Will did not approach Elizabitch. The ship started gaining speed. The whole crew noticed the waterfall taking us to the World's end.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabitch exclaimed.

"Don't be so unkind! You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear," Barbossa said, squashing her face.

"Barbossa is right," Pat said, laughing like mad. While the whole crew started finding a place to hold on, the three of us stood with Barbossa, smiling.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! The next chapter is going to be longer and better! Reviews to update faster! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own anything, new chapter, enjoy. Note: Guys, I won't have a net connection for I don't know how many days now, and chapter 10 is not yet written. Keep checking for updates though, because I will try to update as soon, and if I have it tomorrow, I will update the next chapter as well. Oh, and I would like to thank iamawesome, alexandrajade (you share your name with my OC!), GraceQuinn11 and Finn Worthington for their reviews! And also, I thank those who favourited and followed my story...! Oh, and no, I won't be doing Jack's hallucination, as we all know what it was, and it would take time and unnecessary energy to write, and patience, which I COMPLETELY lack! **

**Chapter 9 – "Let her go. What can she do, anyway?" Alex asked with a shrug.**

**(Author's POV)**

Amy woke up to find herself in the middle of a vast expanse of frozen ice.

"If I am here, Jack must be here too," she thought to herself. She looked out, stood up and realized that there was no air. She shook her head; of course there was no air. How could there be, when this was Davy Jones' locker? Her thoughts went to Will and her friends. Were they alright? Yeah, they must be, they had survived all difficulties in the past, hadn't they? She beat her fist against the ice. Why was she asking herself so many unanswerable questions? Her thoughts went to Will again. Did he still love Elizabeth? Must be, she was way prettier than her. He might think of her as a good friend. Good friend… her thoughts went to the three girls. Her lips twitched in amusement. She knew the girls must have squashed flat every inch of Elizabitch after they would have discovered about her treachery. Treachery, cheating. Her thoughts went to Keshav. Kay, as the whole world called him. Wasn't she cheating on Keshav? By doing all this, falling in love with Will?

"How many times do we need to tell you that you ARE pretty, you just don't let it show?" Amy heard Akira's voice. She turned to find a ghostly image, floating. "You wait till we come to rescue you, I am going to tie you up and give you a proper makeover. Let me see who charms Will more."

"You are NOT cheating on Kay, Amy!" This time it was Pat's voice. She turned back, to find the ghostly figure of Pat. "We are not in our own world, we are here by some sort of magic and we don't know if we will ever go back. You HAVE to find someone for yourself, what if we never go back? Keshav will be able to manage, but perhaps YOU won't. Cheer up, sweetie. You are not cheating on him. This is an entirely different world, as he doesn't even exist in this one!"

"Still love Elizabitch? What sort of a dumb question was that?" The ghostly figure of Alex appeared beside her. "Perhaps he does, but you know she kissed Jack. Sorry Akira, you'll have to deal with that later. As for you, madam, wait. Because patience is generally rewarded… who knows?"

"Why are you three looking like Nearly Headless Nick?" Amy asked.

"Nearly Headless Nick? No, no, we are not nearly headless," Akira said, trying to pull her head off her shoulders.

"Someone called me?" The ghost of Nearly Headless Nick appeared.

"Sir Nicholas! What are YOU doing here?" Amy asked. "This is Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"I can go wherever I want. I am a ghost, I heard someone taking my name, so I came here," he said, looking around but the remaining three ghosts had disappeared.

"My day couldn't get any weirder. All that remains is Cedric coming up to me and saying I love you," she muttered.

"But I do love you!" someone said, and Amy turned 180o to find Cedric standing there, in the tri wizard dress, looking completely gorgeous.

"What? How come YOU are here now? I thought you were dead!" Amy all but shrieked.

"You wished for me, and I am here," Cedric said innocently. "Do you want me dead?"

"Oh God, no, I don't want you dead. You are ALREADY dead, okay, Ced?" she asked, getting irritated.

"I am dead?" he asked, fazed.

"Oh God, kill me now!" she said, pulling her hair.

"You can't be killed, Miss Liete, seeing as you are already dead and in ah- Davy Jones' locker," Amy turned to her left to find Severus Snape.

"Snape?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Professor Snape, Miss Liete! This piece of drastic insolence from a mere student whose unintelligent obtuse behaviour pertaining to, ah, let's say, being in the locker of Mr. Jones wants punishment. Fifty points from Hufflepuff!" he said calmly.

"What! You can't remove fifty points all at once," Amy argued, completely forgetting where she was or what she was doing.

"He can, Miss Liete, he was granted that power at the very same time he was admitted to the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry as a potions master," Dumbledore's voice said, Amy turned to look if Snape had disappeared. He had not.

"Oh, alright. Why are YOU here now?" she asked Dumbledore.

"Well, Miss Liete, your friends will be arriving to rescue you and Captain Sparrow any time now. Don't you want to go back?" he asked her with a smile.

"I do," Amy admitted. "But how?"

"That is where we step in, Miss Liete," Snape said, and he and Dumbledore came and stood beside her.

"Take our hands, as this is Davy Jones' locker, we need both our powers to apparate," Dumbledore told her. She took their hands and felt a sensation as if she was being pulled. She closed her eyes and when she opened it, she was on the Black Pearl, still tied to the mast, as she had been sent to the locker. She saw Jack up and knew where they were going. She breathed in relief.

"Good work, Captain!" she shouted.

Jack turned to look at her and gave thumbs up.

* * *

(Akira's POV)

I couldn't believe this place, it truly was hell.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place," Mr. Gibbs said, looking around.

"I don't see Jack or Amy, I don't see anyone," Elizabeth said, looking up at the sand dunes. I pulled her towards myself.

"Look, I have told you already not to take their names with your filthy tongue. Don't forget your place, you treacherous git," I threatened. She looked at me disgustedly.

"He is here. Davy Jones never once gave up what he took," Barbossa replied with a smile.

"And does it matter? We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack," Will said, disgusted.

Tia Dalma stroked one of the crabs that had scuttled to her.

"Witty Jack and beautiful Ambrosia are closer dan you t'ink," she said. Jack entered, riding on the crow's nest of the pearl, the ship slid down the sand dune and into the ocean.

"Impossible," Tai Huang said.

"Impossible? The word itself says I am possible. Huh," Alex said, making a face.

"Boat," Ragetti pointed at the Pearl stupidly.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama! It's Jack!" Mr. Gibbs said. I noticed Amy was not with him.

Elizabeth smiled but her smile faltered and she turned to Will. Jack came ashore.

"Your friend is on the pearl," he told Alex, spotting her.

"Sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Mr. Gibbs said and we formed a line. I resisted my temptation to go and kiss him to the end of the world. Wait, which is where we were. Oh, bugger.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack called out to him.

"Aye, Cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs replied.

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions then?" Jack asked.

"Sir?" Mr. Gibbs asked him uncertainly.

"there has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline on my vessel. Why? Why is that, sir?" he asked angrily.

"Sir, you're… you're in Davy Jones' locker, cap'n," Mr. Gibbs told him.

"I know that. I know where I am.. and don't think I don't," Jack said.

"Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa called out.

"Ah… Hector! It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack asked him jovially. Why was he being so jovial? Oh! I remembered. He thought we were another hallucination.

"Aye… Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me." Barbossa told him.

"No, I didn't," he said.

"Jack, you did," I told him.

"Akira?" he asked.

"Aye, Jack. Here to rescue you. I've missed you," I said and looked at him. I lost control and flung myself at him, kissing him passionately. He kissed me for a while and then stopped the kiss, trying to see whether I'd tie him to a mast or not.

"I am not her, Jack. I won't betray you," I told him and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Ah, Tia Dalma!" he said, and pulled me towards himself and went to Tia Dalma. "Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any deliria."

"He thinks we are a hallucination," Will said to Tai Huang.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel? Or.. rather.. damsel in distress? Either one…," Jack asked him.

"No," he said as a matter of fact.

"Well then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here!" Jack said.

"Jack, this is real, we're here," Elizabeth said and I shot her a dangerous look. Jack looked bothered and walked back to Gibbs, pulling me with him.

"The locker, you say?" he asked him.

"Aye," Gibbs replied.

"We've come to rescue you," Elizabeth said, ignoring the hateful glares I sent her.

"Have you now? Very kind of you… but it would seem, as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I am not sure as I'm in the mood," Jack said.

"I see my ship… right there," Barbossa pointed out.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding behind the Pearl," Jack said.

"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the flying Dutchman," Will grew serious.

"He's taking over the seas," I told him, before E-bitch could.

"The song has already been sung. The brethren court is called," Tia Dalma told him.

"Leave you people alone for a moment and look what happens! Everything's gone to pot!" Jack exclaimed, moving ahead.

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you bad something fierce," Mr. Gibbs told him.

"And you need a crew," Will said.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past.. one of you succeeded," Jack said and everyone looked disgustedly at Elizabeth.

"What?" I asked, shrugging him off.

"Not you, luv. Not you," he reassured me.

"And my friends," I said.

"And your friends," he agreed.

"Jaaaaaaack, that includes Alex, Pat, Mr. Gibbs, Marty, Mr. Cotton, Tia Dalma, Pintel, Ragetti, Mr. Barbossa and Will," I whined to him. The said people smiled.

"Oh, alrighty then," he grumbled but went on to Tai Huang.

"Who're you?" he asked him.

"Tai Huang. These are my men," he replied.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack asked.

"With the highest bidder," he replied.

"I have a ship," Jack pointed out.

"That makes you the highest bidder," Tai Huang told him.

"Good man! Weigh anchor, all hands! Prepare to make sail!" He turned to go along with the people Akira had asked for.

"What happens to Miss Swann?" Will asked.

"Well, she was the one who forced us to come here, had she not betrayed Jack, this wouldn't have happened. I say we leave her here only," Pat said in a mean manner.

"No, let us not do that. There needs to be a demarcation between the good and the bad, no?" Alex asked, smirking. And that was how everyone was aboard the black pearl.

* * *

(Author's POV)

Will came aboard the black pearl and found Amy tied to the mast. He immediately started working on removing it. When it was done, he took her wrist which was bruised and swollen but she pulled back her hand and pushed past him to go downstairs.

"Amy!" she heard his voice call out. She stopped for a second, but then went away with a scowl on her face. He followed her downstairs and found her standing against the wall, facing the other side.

"Amy, listen to -," he started.

"Did you plan all that out with your fiancée?" she asked viciously. "You could have told me, I would have stepped out of the frame. Wait a bit, there was never a frame. We had nothing between us! None at all! Why did she do this to me? Moral center, decency and what not! That bitch has guts to speak, wow! I mean, wow! She loves you and you talk to me so she kills me, wow! Amazing! Go ahead and snog that bitch of yours, don't try to talk to me."

"I am not here to talk," Will told her simply.

"Then what ARE you here for, Mr. Turner?" she asked, turning around to face him, but he was too close to her. Her breath stopped.

"I am here for this," he said and leant in and kissed her. She froze for a moment but responded after some time with full energy. They broke their kiss for a breath.

"I love you, Amy," Will said, looking at her straight in the eye and cupping her face. Tears trickled down her face. "You didn't mean it all, right?"

"I didn't, I love you too, Will," Amy sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, everything is going to be fine," he assured her. There was a sound behind them and they turned to look who had interrupted them. It was Elizabeth.

"Wait a moment here, Amy. I have someone to talk to," Will said and turned to Elizabeth.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her.

"Oh Will, I love you. And you were getting friendly with Amy and I wanted her out of the way," she started sobbing.

"So you decided to kill her? Just because you thought I loved her?" Will asked. "This is the reason I don't love you anymore. I loved the sweet, kind and caring Elizabeth. Not a possessive woman who can kill to achieve her ends."

"You killed me, fine. But you betrayed Jack as well, and in the process, cheated on Will. How could you talk of sense of honour or a moral center when you lack it completely?" Amy asked. Elizabeth was speechless. The couple pushed past her and went back to the deck.

Elizabeth couldn't believe this was really happening.

"So you try to take away Will, my Will, do you, Ambrosia Liete? Fine, let us see who the winner will be at the end of the story," she said in anger and followed them out.

"Take her to the brig," Jack ordered as soon as she came upstairs.

"What? Why? You can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Lizzie, but you'll see he can. He is the captain of the ship!" Akira laughed at her when Pintel and Ragetti pulled her down to the brig.

* * *

(Akira's POV)

I was completely unsure of Jack's feelings for me. Did he love me…. Or was it just the spur of moment that he had kissed me? I knew for a fact that he was a ladies' man, flirting with every other girl he met, heck, he had shagged even Tia Dalma and I hadn't seen a more frightening woman in my life. I didn't know, and I was scared that if it was only a fling for him, well, I'd go mad. I never wanted a repeat of what happened with me a year ago.

_Flashback_

_I couldn't control the ecstasy; I had gotten into my choice of college. I couldn't believe it, it was so incredible. The letter from Harvard was in my hands and I was super happy. I couldn't wait to tell it to Michael, my boyfriend of two years._

_I immediately grabbed the keys of my car and rushed to his place, only a mile away from my home. I rung the bell but there was no answer. I rang it again. The door did not open so I thought he wasn't at home. A little sad, I walked back to my car. While I was unlocking my car, there was a sound of a girl. My ears perked up. I had to investigate. I went up to the window of Michael's room and through a narrow separation of the blue curtains, I saw him lying on the bed. With Veronica, the girl I had loathed all my life. I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed them and opened them again only to find her wrapped against him even more closely._

_"You never said what your intention was," Veronica said._

_"Well, I am going to dump Akira. Enough is enough, what sort of a girlfriend is she if she is not allowing me to go beyond snogging?" he asked, and I sensed the resentment in his voice._

_"And you'll choose whom to be your next girlfriend?" she asked._

_"Isn't it obvious?" he said smugly and they started their love making again._

_I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. I collapsed on the ground, tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it. I rose, controlled my tears and walked out, drove my car back home. I broke all contacts with him, for I went to Harvard and he went to Brown University. After that, I never fell into the snares of love again. _

_Flashback ends._

Until now, that is. I knew that I was completely in love with Jack Sparrow. I couldn't resist him. I was on the deck and I turned to look at Jack, who was fiddling with the map. Perhaps the two small Jacks were talking to him. They were, because the next second Jack had ran up to one side of the ship.

"What's that? I don't know. What do you think?" he asked, looking.

"Where?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"There," Jack said. He turned with a squeal like a frightened kid and Gibbs followed. Barbossa came down from the quarterdeck and the four of us started running as well. Ragetti tried to get his wooden eye but Barbossa beat him to it. he put it in his mouth and then fit it in Ragetti's eyes. Ewww.

"What is it?" Amy asked Jack. Jack made incoherent noises and kept running, instead of answering her.

"He is rocking the ship!" Pintel pointed out. Barbossa looked at the charts.

"Aye, he's onto it," he said, and I knew his admiration, even though he wouldn't have admitted that in his lifetime.

I heard Barbossa give the orders below deck to loose the cannons and unstow the cargo. Pintel and Ragetti tied themselves upside down to the mast.

"What do you think you dumb fools are doing?" Pat shouted at them while running. Eventually, we rocked the ship so much that we lost our footing and had to hang on the railing. The ship began to turn over.

"Now, up is down," Jack said. The ship capsized, hulled up in the air. We clung onto the railing below the waterline, waiting as the sun above us dipped even closer to horizon. Amy was finding it difficult to breathe. The sun reached the horizon and a green flash appeared. The ship began to sink lower into the water, then emerged above water back in the real world. We had made it back.

We spit out water and stood up.

"This was your idea," Pintel told Ragetti.

"This is sunrise," Will said, I guess someone HAD to say the bitch's lines.

Barbossa looked out to sea before turning and pointing his gun at Jack. Amy, Will and Mr. Gibbs pulled their guns out and pointed it at Jack. Jack pulled out another gun, and pointed it at Will which in turn made Will pull out another and point at Jack. Jack on seeing this pointed the gun he was pointing at Barbossa towards Amy, who looked offended and pointed one at Jack. Jack the monkey pointed a gun at the parrot.

"Parlay?" the parrot asked.

Barbossa began laughing and the others joined in. eventually, they all lowered their guns. Alex, Pat and I started laughing, this was one of the most hilarious scenes. Suddenly, the guns were back. And that made us laugh even harder. The gunners looked at us as if we were mad but then turned to each other again.

"Alright then! The brethren court is a-gathering at Shipwreck cove, and Jack, you and I are a-going, and there'll be no arguing that point.

"I is arguing that point," Jack said and I rolled my eyes. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

Amy pointed both her guns at Jack. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

"Fight or not, you're not running away, Jack," Will told him.

"Oye, lover boy!" I called out to Will in madness. "You control your emotions, alright?"

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down, one by one, till there'll be none left… but you," Barbossa told him.

"Sounds cool. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands. Jack grinned and pointed a finger at me.

"Aye… and you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa asked him.

"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that," he said and pulled the trigger but since the powder was wet, nobody got hit.

"Wet powder," Mr. Gibbs pointed out the obvious.

"Captain! Captain!" a man came running.

"Aye?" Jack and Barbossa asked, turning to him.

"Captain, Miss Elizabeth Swann has escaped, she is running away in the longboat!" he told them frantically. We looked out and indeed, she was running away.

"Let her go. What can she do, anyway?" Alex asked with a shrug. Little did we know what impact her running away would have on our battle plans.

* * *

**Guys, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New chapter, enjoy. Don't know when I will be able to update next. Sorry guys, but there has been a bit of problem here, so I might not be allowed to use my laptop any more. Sigh! Have to thank romeondjuliet4-ever, Finn Worthington and the guest reviewer for their reviews. And those who Favorited and followed my story! :)**

**Chapter 10- "I am not doing anything of the sort to you, dear," he said. Uh-oh. He had. **

**(Amy's POV)**

The charts were rolled out and we gathered round it.

"There is a freshwater spring on this island. We can re-supply there, and get back to shooting each other later," Will told us seriously, pointing to the charts.

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay here with my ship," Jack told Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command," Barbossa retaliated.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my command… temporarily?" Will asked, I knew what he was planning. Barbossa looked out at the island through his telescope. Jack joined him, his telescope much longer. Barbossa smiled slightly at Jack's extended telescope. We had no restrictions, we guffawed. Akira and Alex joined them.

"Amy!" Pat called out to me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"You know what Will is planning. Are you going to help him out?" she asked me. I expected that question.

"No. I am not going to support him," I said and then hesitated. "But I am not going to stop him, either. He wants to free his father. I have never known a fathers' love and neither has he. He has a just cause."

* * *

-\

(Alex's POV)

Barbossa and Jack stood side by side, looking solemnly at something further along the beach. Jack walked off towards it and Barbossa followed. It was the kraken, now dead. Akira and I stayed back, not wanting to interfere.

"Do you think Turner will rebel?" she asked me with a giggle.

"Why did you giggle?" I asked her.

"If I would have said Will. I mean- Do you think Will will rebel?" she asked me. I shook my head, this girl found everything funny.

"He will," I replied. "The question is not whether he will rebel or not. The question is whether Amy will help him or not."

She sobered immediately. "There is no Elizabitch to offer to Sao Feng. What are we going to do?" she asked, looking out at the sea.

"Amy will be the one taken, then, as she is Will's love," I said, thinking.

"We can't let that happen. We can't get separated once more," she said and I nodded. We'd have to make sure Amy did not go with Sao Feng.

"If you were given a chance to go back, will you?" I asked her after a while.

"I don't know," she said quickly. Had she been thinking this matter already? She always gave quick replies when she had already mulled over a matter.

"You've thought about it?" I asked her.

"Not exactly, no. I mean, I am not sure about Jack's feeling for me. I have no idea what our future is. Therefore, I don't know," she said wistfully. "And you?"

"If I could, I'd try to save Beckett and turn him into a pirate," I smirked. "But knowing him, he'd never ever agree to be a pirate."

"He could if YOU-," Akira was cut by the sound of the people approaching. Tai Huang marched up to us.

"Take the ladies too," he smirked at us. I scowled, and so did Akira. We went to the pearl. Sao Feng's men were cheering, and he himself was standing on the deck with them.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here is truly a remarkable coincidence," Barbossa said sarcastically. But Sao Feng had spotted Jack.

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult one," he said angrily.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack said and Sao Feng punched him on the nose. Akira gasped audibly.

"Ah, so you've found a woman for yourself, Sparrow?" he asked, getting too close to Akira.

"Aye, and you can stay away from her and we should just call it square!" Jack said, entering between Akira and Sao Feng. I could see a spark in Akira's eyes.

"Release her! She is not part of the bargain!" Will said, coming out. We saw who he was pointing to. Amy, of course.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked Will.

"You heard captain Turner! Release her!" Sao Feng mocked ordered.

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Aye, there perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs told us.

"I need the pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage," Will told us all. Amy walked up to him.

"I thought so much," she said, looking at him hurt.

"And to rescue you, Amy," he said. She nodded.

"He needs the pearl!" Jack said sarcastically pointing to Will. "Captain Turner needs the pearl. And you," he turned to Barbossa "you and your brethren court! Did no one came to save me just because they missed me?"

I saw Akira raise her hand and walk over to stand by him. Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton and Jack the monkey raised their hands.

"I am standing over there with them," He said, pulling Akira with him.

"I am sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first," Sao Feng said.

"I don't think I can survive any more visits from old friends," Jacks told him, still not letting go of Akira.

"Here is your chance to find out!" he told and forced both of them to the side of the ship. We looked out to see the Endeavour in the distance. I made it to Akira, even I wanted to see _Bucket_.

* * *

(Amy's POV)

The East India Men started boarding the pearl.

"My men are crew enough," Sao Feng told Mercer, who had just boarded the train.

"Company ship, company crew," Mercer told him scathingly.

"You agreed. The black pearl was to be mine," Will said, coming forward.

"And so it was!" Sao Feng told him and nodded to his men. They punched Will in the stomach and dragged him off, taking me along.

"Beckett agreed! The black pearl was to be mine!" Sao Feng said angrily to Mercer.

"Lord Beckett is not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" Mercer asked him and I smirked_. Quid pro quo!_

"Shame they're not bound to honour the code of the brethren, isn't it? Because honour's a hard thing to come by nowadays," Barbossa mocked Sao Feng.

"There is no honour in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side is just good business," Sao Feng replied angrily.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked him.

"They have the Dutchman. Now the pearl! And what do the Brethren have?" Sao Feng asked him.

"We have Calypso," Barbossa told him.

"Calypso… an old legend," Sao Feng said while casting a glance at Pat. Pat? Oh, no! Barbossa followed his line of sight and saw Pat too. Bugger!

"No… the goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren court. All the court," he said, picking up one of the necklaces of Sao Feng.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked him, eyeing Pat.

"What be ye accepting, cap'n?" Barbossa asked him with a smile.

"That girl," he said, looking at Pat.

"What?" she asked, completely confused.

"Pat is not part of any bargain," I said, holding her hand.

"Out of the question," Barbossa replied.

"It was not a question," Sao Feng growled.

"Done!" Pat said.

"What? Not done!" I said, looking at her.

"Your lover got us into this mess. If this is what frees us then, done!" she said, knowing very well that she'd be seein James Norrington soon. And his death. Ow, shawks!

"Pat, they are pirates!" I told her.

"I'll handle them," she told me.

"Then, we have an accord?" Barbossa asked. Pat nodded and the fight ensued.

* * *

(Alex' POV)

We were led into Beckett's cabin. He was standing by the window, his back to us. And inside was sitting… Elizabitch?

"Curious… your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates can defeat the Flying Dutchman," he said. Jack started searching the little boxes and we eyed each other and Elizabitch.

"So this is where you ran off to, E-bitch," I said, looking at her.

"Don't you dare-," she stared.

"I will dare!" I screamed back at her and Beckett and Jack looked at us curiously.

"And as I was saying, despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we? Miss Alex, Miss Akira, I think I had sent you off to fetch Jack Sparrow-," he started but we cut him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Akira said hotly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow's compass. And here you are, standing with him, a pirate," he said calmly and turned to Jack who was eyeing the boxes. "It is not here, Jack."

"What? What isn't?" he asked him.

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good captain," Beckett said.

"I'd give you an advise, as a friend," I said. "Better punish this bitch before she betrays _you _too, Bucket. She betrayed Jack, she betrayed us, and she betrayed Will as well, and she claims to love him the most. Better do it before she discovers that you killed her father, and is not at London as you informed her."

"What?" Elizabitch stood up. That was the part where I felt sorry for her.

"Oh, don't you know? Sorry, you were locked up in the brig. We saw your father who told us to give you his love," I said politely. "In Davy Jones' locker. Between the two worlds."

Elizabeth stared angrily at Beckett.

"Guards!" he called the two men stationed outside his cabin. "Lock Miss Swann up."

Elizabeth looked furious, and I simply shrugged.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled," Jack said, resuming the topic at hand.

"By your death? And yet, here you are!" Beckett said, still clam. "Perhaps you will consider an alternative agreement? One which requires absolutely nothing from you… but information."

He offered the glass he had filled for him. Jack took up the glass.

"Regarding the brethren court, no doubt?" Jack said, taking the glass in Beckett's hand too. "In exchange for fair compensation." He said, drinking the first glass. "I square my debt with Jones." He drank the other. "Guarantee my freedom?"

Beckett looked at Akira, who was clinging on Jack's hand.

"Of course. It's just good business. And Miss Johnson?"

"Hers too, she is with me," Jack said, pointing a finger towards her. "Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything; where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?" Beckett said, coming closer to Jack. Akira didn't like it, because she stepped between them.

"A little distance, _my Lord_," she told Beckett who looked at her weirdly.

"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homonculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner, especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl and I'll lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will not hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?" Jack asked.

"Jaaaaack! Amy always sticks to Will, you can't just give Will to this- this gormless fellow!" Akira exclaimed. Jack and Beckett both looked at her. Jack appreciatively and Beckett as if she was mad.

"And what becomes of Miss Becker?" he asked, eyeing me.

"What? You want to keep me with you on Endeavour?" I asked him, looking at him as if he was mad. Beckett looked at Jack, I understood that was what he wanted.

"Done!" I said, looking at Beckett.

"Are you mad?" Akira screeched.

"No, I am not," I told her and winked. She remembered what I had told her on the island.

"It won't happen, ever," she said, pleading.

"What can happen at the maximum? I die, isn't it? Everyone has to die one day," I said, shrugging. "What's the big deal if it comes to me sooner?"

"Done, Miss Becker is staying on the Endeavour. Don't worry, Miss Johnson. She won't be a prisoner here. Jack, I've just recalled.. I've got this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" he held out the compass.

"It points to the thing you want most… and that is not the Brethren court, is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?" he asked.

"Me… dead," Jack answered him.

"Damn," Beckett said, throwing the compass to Jack, who threw the fan to Beckett. "Although, if I kill you, I can use the compass to find… Shipwreck Cove, is it… on my own. Cut out the middle man, as it were."

"With me killed you'd arrive at the cove, find the stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd be wishing 'Oh, if only there was someone I had not killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come outside," Jack said and Akira laughed.

**"**And you can accomplish all this can you?" Beckett asked him.

"You may kill me but you may never insult me. Who am I?" Jack asked.

Cutler Beckett shook his head, Jack looked hurt.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said as if it was obvious. A cannon blast shook the ship. Beckett and I fell down. I got up hurriedly, brushing my clothes.

"Done," Jack said, shook Beckett's hand and dragged Akira out. I followed them and Beckett followed me.

Jack escaped while the Pearl started firing on the Endeavour. He went up to the quarterdeck, dragging Akira along with him, followed by Beckett and me. Jack fastened a line around a cannon and slung the other end over the crosstrees. He grabbed Akira and lighted the cannon.

"You're mad!" Beckett told him.

"That goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would probably never work," he said and lighted the cannon. Akira flew with him to the Pearl.

Beckett and I dodged the cannonball that split the main mast of the Endeavour.

"And that was without a single drop of rum," I muttered and Beckett turned to face me.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"NOYB," I told him with a smile. He looked confused.

"None of your business," I told him with a laugh. "Just that… Jack did not drink before that feat of his."

"Which ship do we follow?" Groves came and asked him. He gaped at me and I winked at him.

"Signal the Dutchman to track down Sao Feng. We follow the Pearl. How soon can we have the ship ready to pursue?" Beckett asked. The mast, hit earlier by Jack's cannon, splits.

"Do you think he plans it all out… or just makes it up as he goes along?" Groves asked admiringly. Beckett looked reproachfully at him.

"Believe me, Lt. Groves, that is one question Lord _Bucket_ is trying to ask himself for years now," I told him with a chuckle. Beckett glared at me.

"Glare at me, point a gun at me or throw me into the brig, my feelings aren't going to change about you, dear," I mocked him. He just shook his head and suddenly I realized that I had called him 'dear'. Damn! I hoped he wouldn't take it any other way.

"I am not doing anything of the sort to you, dear," he said. Uh-oh. He had.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know it is been eternity since I last uploaded but I had no internet! Seriously! A long chapter to compensate! Thanks to those who favorited and followed my story! I made a mistake and did not paste part of the chapter. Made the corrections! Enjoy! Thanks to:**

**1. Victoria Barbossa**

**2. Finn Worthington**

**3. Mille Kate**

**4. Emma D and the guest reviewer for their amazing reviews! Sorry for the late update, guys. But better late than never!**

**Chapter 11- - "Shut up," Akira told him. "Don't laugh. We are in the middle of a war."**

**(Pat's POV)**

We were on board the empress, in Sao Feng's cabin. Two girls attended me. I was dressed in fine traditional Chinese costume which was not at all comfortable, it had all sorts of stuff and it itched. Sao Feng entered and spoke in an unknown language. He came over to me and clapped once. The two girls left.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free….Calypso," he said to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, copying what Elizabitch had done in the movie.

"Not a name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you," he told me.

"We being who?" I asked him.

"You confirm it?" he asked, eating a tealeaf (ewww).

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing," I said simply.

"The brethren court-not I, The first Brethren Court whose decision I would have opposed. They bound you to human form, so the rule of seas would belong to men and not-," he said, circling the post against which I was standing.

"To me," I said, sounding angry.

"But one as you should never be anything less than what you are," he told me.

"Pretty speech from a captor, but words whispered through prison lose their charm," I told him.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be," he said.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," I said.

"I simply offer my desire," he said, looking at me.

"And in return?" I asked him, knowing very well what was about to happen. But I was not Miss Kiss everyone, was I?

"I should have your gifts, should you choose to give them," he said, the moment was near.

"Oh….. and if should chose not?" I asked him.

"Then I will take…. Your fury!" he shouted and came near me. However, I ducked and he was left kissing the pole. He came near me but I shoved him backwards. It was then that it happened. A cannonball ploughed into the side of the ship and hit him. The Dutchman had reached The Empress and the firing had started.

"Sao Feng?" I asked, looking at where a stray piece of wood had skewered him through the middle.

"Here..please," he beckoned me weakly. He offered me his piece of eight. "With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now."

"Me?" I asked him, knowing very well who I was about to meet.

"Go in my place….to shipwreck cove. Forgive me, Calypso," he said.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang had come in.

"He made me captain," I told him, my eyes blazing. He looked angry and left. I followed him fighting was going on the deck and we were immediately restrained by East India company soldiers. Norrington was on deck.

"You are not my captain!" Tai Huang told me angrily.

"Patricia?" James aksed me, looking completely like a God in his naval avatar.

"James?" I asked him and he came to me and hugged me.

"Where is Elizabeth?" he asked me, and my eyes immediately clouded with anger.

"She betrayed us. She betrayed Jack and Amy. They were taken by the Kraken, just because she couldn't stand Amy being friends with Will," I said angrily, almost shouting.

"Pat, I-," he started but I cut him.

"I see which side you have chosen, Commodore," I said, looking away.

"Who among you name as captain?" Davy Jones asked Tai Huang.

"Captain… her!" he said, pointing to me.

"Captain?" he asked me puzzled.

"Tow the ship! Put the prisoners in the brig. The captain shall have my quarters," he said to Jones, but looking at me.

"Thank you, sir. But I prefer to remain with my crew," I told him resolutely.

"Patricia, look, I did not-," he started.

"Did not what? I can see you've chosen a side. And that is by Lord Beckett," I told him and went over to my men.

* * *

(Author's POV)

Pat did not know how long she and her men were in the brig before someone unlocked the door and let her and her crew out. It was Norrington.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, knowing very well what he was doing.

"Choosing a side," he said simply. The Empress crew crawled along the brig line and Bootstrap came outside.

"Do not go to the Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them," he told her.

"Like you were?" Pat asked him. "It is too late to earn my forgiveness, Commodore."

"I had nothing to do with Jack and Amy dying. But that does not absolve me of my other sins," he said. Pat looked at him.

"Come with me," she said urgently. "James, come with me."

"Who goes there?" Bootstrap asked from above.

"Go! I will follow!" he shouted at her.

"No! Until you come with me, I am not going anywhere!" she shouted back at him.

"I am thankful to you, Patricia!" he said and kissed her. "Go now."

"Not without you," she said stubbornly. James couldn't make her go. Pat grabbed his gun and shot the ropes. Then she entwined her hands in his and jumped down in the sea. Both swam as well as they could. Pat was a good swimmer but the clothes were very trying. After some time, she began panting. James had reached the Empress. He looked at Pat drowning. He pulled off his uniform and jumped into the sea again. Taking her arms over his shoulder, he began climbing up the Empress. They had escaped.

* * *

** (Amy's POV)**

We were on the pearl. Will was tying yet another man to the barrel. It was another east India company soldier who they had killed during the fight after which Jack had Will shut in the brig. I went with him, naturally. We were there, trying to send the signal to the Flying Dutchman.

"You escaped the brig quicker than I expected," Jack said, startling us. I gasped and turned around and glared at him for scaring me. "William, Amy, do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noted?"

"You haven't raised an alarm," Will and I said simultaneously.

"Odd, isn't it? Not as odd as this," he said, pointing to the body and the barrel. "Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"Two isn't lone," I muttered.

"I said to myself, think like Jack," Will said, looking at me.

"And this is what you arrived at? Lead Beckett to shipwreck cove so as to gain his trust…. Accomplish your own ends. It's like you don't know me at all, mate! And how do you feel about this plan?" Jack suddenly asked me.

"I… don't know. I am just going to help Will out to free his father, even if every step of his towards his father means every step from me," I said, gulping, trying to be calm while my mind was screaming. I didn't want to be away from Will. He was all I loved in this world, apart from my friends!

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain. If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket….. avoid the chance altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones," Jack suggested.

"Who? You?" I asked Jack.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt, you are free to be with your charming princess," Jack said jovially. Hiw could someone be so jovial at serious talk like that? Jack was completely a lunatic and Akira was another, for falling in love with him.

"And you are willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman? Forever?" Will asked him stupidly. Sometimes I wondered whether he was a bit dense.

"No, mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself," Jack answered him.

"You have to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world, or end up just like Jones," I said, miming the tentacles. Jack winced.

"I don't have the face for the tentacles," He said and I cut him.

"Immortality comes at a price," I said, looking at him.

"It came with bad looks for Voldemort, he was smart when he was Tom Riddle. He lost his beauty when he split his soul and created the hocruxes," we heard a voice. It was Akira. Jack took his compass out and handed it over to Will.

"What's this for?" he asked, taking it.

"Think like him," Akira said casually.

"It will come to you," Jack said and suddenly breathed on Will. Will stumbled backwards and off the ship. I stared at Will and then Jack and jumped in after him. Jack threw down the barrel and the body. I clung on to it, since I was not a good swimmer.

"Our regards to Davy Jones!" Akira and Jack called out.

"We hate him," we said together. I could hear Akira and Jack laughing.

* * *

-/

(Akira's POV)

"Look alive and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck," Mr. Gibbs was calling out. Jack and I were looking out on the horizon, I was smiling.

"You heard him. Step lively!" Pintel shouted.

"You know, for all that pirates are clever clogs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things," Jack said and I giggled.

"Aye," Gibbs and I said at the same time.

"I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye," Jack told us.

"What did you call him?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Larry," Jack told us in a matter of fact way. He took my hand and walked to the end of the ship where there was no one.

"Jack, what do you think is going to happen? If you stab the heart, you become the captain of the Dutchman. I won't be- I mean we all won't be able to meet you, only once in ten years," I said choking on the word years. Tears were in my eyes, threatening to spill. Jack turned me to him.

"I don't know what be happening in the future, but I definitely be knowing what will happen now," he said and kissed me. I kissed him back with passion, I didn't want to lose him.

* * *

-/

(Author's POV)

"You don't really think I am going to betray my friends, do you?" Alex asked Beckett, opening the door to the cabin. She had the polythene with her and she had bathed, changed and shampooed and did everything to make her look what she really was- a modern girl. She had changed from her jeans, now wearing caprice and a full sleeved top, with converse. Her hair was loose, only a band stopped it from irritating her eyes. Beckett looked at her as she entered, catching her from top to bottom. She was pretty, he knew it.

"No, I don't think you are going to betray your friends, Miss Becker," he started off.

"Why did you want me with you, then? Leverage? Or because you wanted to take revenge? For calling you Bucket," she said, rolling her eyes.

"The kind of clothes that you wear are really weird. I am going to get you some decent-," Beckett said, noticing the legs that were displayed by the caprice.

"Oh no! Nothing of that sort. This is what we wear from where we come. I wanted to wear a short skirt but I realized it would have been too much for you to handle," she said, going over and leaning on to him.

"What are you trying to do, Miss Becker?" he asked, moving back.

"I am trying to get an answer. Why did you want me here with you?" she asked, standing up straight, observing her nails. She had applied a yellow nail polish, matching her top.

"Leverage was kind of my plan," Beckett started. "But I really wanted to know this brave young lady who had dared to mock the director of the East India Trading Company."

"You can't know me. I am always a surprise. Even for my friends," she shrugged. "Who have known me whole of my life."

"Where are you really from?" he asked, with an unreadable expression.

"You won't believe when I tell you, so I will keep mum," she said, settling down on the chair.

"How incredulous could it be?" he asked.

"If I say I am a vampire, would you believe it?" she asked, looking at him.

"What is a vampire?" he asked her, also sitting down.

"A person who is dead and alive at the same time. One who needs blood for survival," Alex shrugged.

"Oh- I've heard stories. The ones who can't walk in the sun? Who are the slaves of the night?" Beckett asked. Alex nodded.

"I wouldn't. Nobody can, it is really a myth," he said, after thinking for two minutes.

"Well, if I drink your blood, would that convince you?" she asked him, playing along with him. He looked shocked.

"Perhaps a stake through my heart would help," she said with a laugh. "I am not a vampire. But since you couldn't believe that simple thing, well, I don't think I am going to tell you where I come from because if this was what you couldn't believe, knowing that creatures like Davy Jones exist, well, you won't believe that either. I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Tell me," he said.

"No," she said flatly. "I won't. I've had enough of you. You are a liar, an arrogant asshole whom I don't trust. Who I want to torture to the end of this world. Tell me, _dear, _will you start hating the girls in the same way as you started hating pirates?"

Beckett looked startled. He just stared at Alex.

"Will you go ahead and kill all the girls just because I would torture you?" she asked, leaning in to him.

Beckett's face turned angry and he tried to raise a hand to slap her, but Alex was ready. She held his hand.

"Had nobody taught you some manners, _dear_? Not even your experience as the _director_ of the East India Trading Company? You should not hit women?" she asked, leaning in to him.

"How do you know about the pirates and my torture?" he asked her.

"I know many things. I know that the Black Pearl used to be your own ship- the wicked wench. I know everything about you and Jack, Beckett. However, that was not what I came here for. I came here to give you some good advice before your pathetic actions kill you. Don't typecast a community on the basis of what a person has done to you who belongs to it. Vengeance appears sweet, but it brings guilt. Don't stereotype all the pirates just because you've had a bad experience with pirates. There is a good and bad side to everything. I know how the world sees you, but I am sure you have a good side to you too. Try to bring out your good side, rather than the bad one. History won't be too hard on you then," she completed. Beckett was looking at her intently.

"You say it as if you've had experience," he said, narrowing his eyes. Alex banged her head on the table.

"Long story. You don't want to hear it," she said finally.

"Go on, it is not like there is anything else to do at the moment," he said, smiling in a wicked way.

"I was only five when my parents separated. My mom took me to a new town, where there were new schools and new people and everything was new. I couldn't adjust because the kids always picked on new students. I didn't want to go to school. All the kids teased me, troubled me and called me names. They got me into trouble always, and I was punished frequently for stuff I never did. Akira and Pat were the ones who tried to befriend me and I hurt them, thinking that they were the same as the rest of the kids. They were not. I realized this when they stood up for me when Jimmy got me into trouble. That was the day our friendship began. I wouldn't have made friends and got happy had I been like you, classifying people on the basis of encounter with a few," she finished. Tears were rolling down her eyes due to the memories. "I miss them. Akira, Pat and Amy. I want to be with them but I am stuck here with you."

"Would you like some water, Miss Becker?" Beckett asked, noting her tears.

"Sure," Alex took the glass of water from him and gulped it all down.

"I am quite-," Beckett started when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Beckett ordered. Lieutenant Groves walked in.

"Sir, there is someone who wishes to see you," he said, pointing towards the door.

"Who?" Beckett asked. The door opened and Amy and Will walked in. Alex shrieked with happiness when she saw Amy.

"Finally someone is with me!" she shouted in glee.

"Well, here I am!" Amy said with a smile.

"Tea? Mr. Turner, and Miss?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"How come you stayed back with Beckett, Alex?" Amy asked her in a whisper. Little did she know that Beckett had heard her.

"He is not bad company, actually," Alex shrugged. Beckett smiled at her choice of words. He turned to Lieutenant Groves.

"Summon Davy Jones," he ordered.

* * *

-]

(Alex's POV)

"I cannot be summoned like some mongrel pup!" Davy Jones shouted. We were all sitting, sipping tea.

"Apparently you can. I believe you know each other," he pointed out to Will.

"Aha! Come to join my crew again, Master Turner? Miss Liete?" he asked Amy and Will.

"Not yours…. His," Will said, nodding to Beckett.

"Jack Sparrow sends his regards," Amy told him.

"Sparrow?" Jones asked, obviously perplexed.

"You didn't tell him?" Will asked Beckett, sipping his tea.

"We rescued Jack from the locker along with the black pearl," I told him with a sarcastic smile.

"What else have you not told me?" Jones asked Beckett.

"Don't blame him, come on. He is the director of the EITC. He doesn't have time to pass information to people under him," I told him casually, narrowing my eyes.

"There is an issue far more troublesome," Beckett said, smiling at me. "I believe you are familiar with a person called Calypso?"

Jones made a surprised slurping noise. That evening had brought him surprises. Which he didn't like. Obviously.

"Not a person…. A heathen God. One who delights in cursing men with their wildest dreams and then revealing them to be hollow and naught but ash! The world is well-rid of her!" he said finally.

"Not quite so well, actually. Hmmm," Will said, sipping tea. "The brethren court intends to release her."

"No! They cannot! The first court promised to imprison her forever! That was our agreement!" Jones shouted. Beckett caught a nerve.

"Your agreement?" he asked.

"I showed them how to bind her. She could not be trusted. I… she gave me no choice. We must act before they release her!" Jones said, worry clearly visible in his voice. A look of realization crossed Will's face.

"You loved her…. She's the one. And then you betrayed her," Will said.

"She pretended to love me! She betrayed me!" Jones shouted.

"And after which betrayal you cut out your heart, I wonder?" Will asked him. There was a big crashing noise when Jones knocked the teacup from his hands.

"Do not test me!" he shouted.

"I hadn't finished that. You will free my father!" Will told him and then turned to Beckett. "And you will guarantee Amy's safety, along with my own."

"Your terms are steep, Mr. Turner. We will expect fair value in return," Beckett told him, looking at me.

"There is only one price I will accept. Calypso….. murdered," Jones told us.

"Calypso's aboard the Black Pearl. Jack has sailed the black Pearl to Shipwreck Cove," Will told him.

"And with you no longer aboard her, how do you propose to lead us there?" Beckett asked. Will took out the compass and showed it.

"What is it you want most?" he asked. Everyone was silenced. Jones walked out in a huff.

"Will, Jones is right. It was Calypso who actually betrayed him. You shouldn't have been so rude. And someone should go tell him. Calypso cannot be murdered. She is a goddess. You can't murder a goddess," I told him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well, she is a GODDESS. An IMMORTAL. How the heck do you think you are going to KILL an IMMORTAL?" I asked him with sarcasm.

"By my dictionary, nothing is impossible," Amy said, turning to me.

"Oh. And from where on earth did you buy such a rubbish dictionary?" I asked her crossing my arms. She didn't say anything else.

"What is a dictionary?" Will asked, looking at me.

"Uh, a lexicon?" I tried to answer.

"But aren't they reserved only for the most prosperous class of people?" he asked. Uh oh.

"No. Not where we come from. It is easily available. Anyone can buy it, actually," I tried to reason. He had that confused look on his face. I changed the topic.

"Why are we discussing futile stuff that we aren't even going to use? We have far more important stuff lined up," I said, looking at Beckett.

"Miss Becker is right," he said, smirking at me. I didn't think he knew how to smile. He only knew how to smirk.

* * *

-]

(Author's POV)

They were all at Shipwreck cove, a city built from wrecks, sprawling majestically before the crew of the Black Pearl who were sailing into the bay, watching other pirate ships arrive.

"Look at them all!" Pintel exclaimed.

"There's not been a single gathering like this in our lifetime," Barbossa said, clearly awed.

"And I owe them all money," Jack said stupidly.

"Do you have a plan, Jack? If they want their money back? You going to run?" Akira asked him with a smirk.

"Have a plan handy always, luv," he told her.

* * *

(Author's POV)

They were all in the meeting room of the brethren court. Barbossa banged a metal ball on the table, calling the pirate lords to order.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this the fourth brethren court!" he shouted. "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns!"

The pirate lords were seated, and talking amongst themselves. Ragetti passed round a bowl. Sri Sumbhajee put in a tooth necklace, Capitaine Chevalle put in a playing card.

"Those aren't pieces of eight," Pintel observed, when he saw Villanueva put in a broken bottle top on a string. "They are just pieces of junk."

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the Brethren were, to a one, skint broke," Gibbs informed them. Akira listened with rapt attention.

"So change the name," Pintel suggested.

"Pirates are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things," Akira said and Jack winked at her.

"Change the name to what? To "nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time"? Oh yes, that sounds very pirate," Gibbs said sarcastically and Akira laughed. Till then, the bowl had come back to Barbossa, who turned to Ragetti.

"Master Ragetti, if you will?" he asked him.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me," Ragetti told him, half proudly and half nervously.

"Aye, you have, but now I need it back," Barbossa said, making a face. He hit Ragetti on the back of his head and his wooden eye fell into his outstretched hand. He put it in the bowl.

"Sparrow?" Villanueva asked Jack for his piece of eight. Jack's hand flit briefly to the coin and the beads hanging from the top of his headscarf but did not remove his piece of eight.

"Might I point out, we are still one short Pirate Lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us," Jack said with a smile. Akira looked at him. She couldn't help but adore him, he was amazingly awesome, as she put in her head.

"Sao Feng is dead," Pat's voice came from behind. Akira looked behind with a big smile on her face. "He fell to the flying Dutchman."

"The plague ship!" Mistress Ching exclaimed.

Pat stabbed her sword into the globe where the other eight swords are stuck. She was made the Lord of the South China sea.

"And made you captain?" Jack asked incredulously. "Just giving away the bloody title now!"

Akira smacked the back of his head and ran to hug Pat. They both hugged. Akira opened her eyes again to find James Norrington.

"Commodore! You're alive?" she asked, looking at him in surprise.

"I saved him," Pat whispered in Akira's ears. Akira grinned.

"Cool, I forgive all your misdeeds in the past, Commodore!" she said, clapping her hands like a thirteen year old.

Villanueva shouted something inexplicable when he saw James Norrington.

"Listen. Listen to me. He is on our side, he is going to help us!" she said, shielding him from the pirates who had taken out their pistols and swords. "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They are on their way here!"

"Move aside, girl. We will kill him. He is one of them!" Gentleman Jocard shouted.

"No! I said listen to me!" Pat shouted. "He is not with them. He is with us. He saved my life from the flying Dutchman, and also my crew's. He is no more a traitor than you are!"

"The pressing point is not whether the commodore is a betrayer or not. The question is who the betrayer is!" Akira shouted.

"Who is this betrayer?" Jocard shouted.

"Not likely one among us," Barbossa said.

"Where is Amy? And Will?" Pat asked, looking around. "And Alex?"

"Not among us!" Jack said and Pat glared at him.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa pressed. He was eager to get on to freeing Calypso.

"We fight!" came a voice from behind them all. It was a male voice and very familiar to Akira and Pat. They turned around to see Peter, Amy's older brother by two years.

"Peter?" Akira and Pat exclaimed on seeing him. "How come you are here?"

"Explain it to you both later. Let's continue this meeting," he said and turned to the brethren. The Pirate Lords laughed on hearing him speak about fight.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us," Mistress Ching declared.

"There be a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the Sea goddess and bound her in bones," Barbossa started, Pat, Akira and Peter rolled their eyes and the court nodded. "That was a mistake." There was a shocked silence. "Oh, we tamed the sea for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when the mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow, and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true!" There were murmurs of assent. "Gentlemen… ladies, we must free Calypso!"

There was pin drop silence for a while. Barbossa looked at them with anticipation about their reaction for his suggestion. Then suddenly, there was an uproar.

"Shoot him!" Corsair Amand shouted.

"Cut out his tongue," Gentleman Jocard suggested.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue!" Jack suggested. Barbossa looked at him weirdly. "And trim that scraggly beard."

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa," Tai Huang said, coming up to the table.

"Aye," Barbossa said.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" Gentleman Jocard shouted furiously.

"It's unlikely her mood's improved," Capitaine Chevalle said.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!" Villanueva shouted, pointing his pistol at Chevalle.

"Traitor!" Capitaine Chevalle addressed him, stood up to face him. A fight broke out. People were shot across the table, glass broke and chaos reigns.

"This is madness!" Peter said, looking around.

"This is politics," Jack informed him, looking at him as if he were a creature of some other planet. And indeed, with his tight fit t-shirt and faded blue jeans, Peter was looking like a person of some other place.

"How did you come here?" Akira whispered to him.

"Later, as I said," Peter told him. "Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down upon us."

"If they not be here already," Barbossa said, looking troubled. There was still a fight going on. Barbossa climbed the table and fired a shot in the air. Everyone looked at him and stopped fighting.

"It was the first Court what imprisoned Calypso; we shall be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons," Barbossa said. Jack looked from below him.

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I," Jack replied.

"If you have a better alternative, please share," Barbossa suggested, waving his hand around.

"Cuttlefish. Eh?" Jack said, looking around.

"What madness is this now?" James whispered in Pat's ear. Akira giggled.

"Wait and watch. This is going to go even more insane," she told him.

"Let us not, dear friends, forget our…..dear friends the cuttlefish. Flipper penurious little sausages! Pent 'em up together, and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, innit? Or… or.. fish nature. So, yes, we could hole up here, well-provisioned and well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it. Or… ah…..," Jack said, struggling to get past a big man on his way round the table. "or as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we, in fact, pretend she is anything other than a woman scorned, like which fury Hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitor, tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option; I agree with… and I cannot believe the words are coming our of me mouth…. Captain O'Connor. We must fight."

Pat smiled at Jack triumphantly.

"You've always run away from a fight," Barbossa said accusingly.

"Have not!" Jack exclaimed. The heads turned towards Jack.

"You have so!" Barbossa accused again, and this made the heads turned towards him. The game had started.

"Have not!" Jack replied, heads turned again.

"You have so, and you know it!" Barbossa concluded.

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that, here now, that is what we all must do. We must fight…. To run away," Jack concluded.

"Aye!" Gibbs shouted in support, gaining the others' approval as well.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King," Barbossa said sadistically.

"You made that up!" Jack accused him.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague! Keeper of the code," Barbossa said. Jack looked stumped.

"What is it with Sparrow?" James asked Pat.

"Not on good terms with his father," Akira told him.

"Captain Teague is Sparrow's father?" James' eyes were wide.

"Yes, although it is not very clear. However, it was Teague who brought him up, so yes," Pat told him. Before Captain Teague could come, however, Sri Sumbhajee's aid stood up.

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares-," he was cut short with a bullet in his chest. On a balcony above the room stood Captain Teague.

"The code is the law," he said. Everyone became silent as he came down the stairs.

"You're in the way, boy," he told Jack, who was still stumped. He stepped aside and Teague gestured for someone to come forward. A pair of old men carrying a big book, on which were written the words 'Pirata Codex' came forward. They put the book on the table.

"The code," Pintel whispered.

"….as set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew," Ragetti completed his sentence. Teague whistled and the dog with the keys came forward. "That can't… how did..?

"Sea turtles, mate," Teague said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The dog handed him over the keys, barked and ran away.

"Sea turtles!" Pintel looked resentful. Teague opened the book. There was tension in the air.

"Barbossa is right," he announced after reading the part.

"Wait a minute," Jack said, scanned the page and read. "It shall be the duty of the King to declare war… Parlay with shared adversaries…." Fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the first Court, and that's not likely to change," Capitaine Chevalle told Jack.

"Not likely," Teague muttered and turned away.

"Why not?" Norrington asked, he was clueless.

"See, the pirate King is elected by popular vote," Gibbs told him.

"And each Pirate only ever votes for his self," Barbossa completed. Teague went and sat in a chair in a corner and picked up a lute and started playing a tune on it.

"I call for a vote," Jack said. Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I vote for Amand, the corsair," Amand voted for himself.

"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless French Pirate," the vote went again to the one voting.

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee," the other aide of Sri Sumbhajee declared.

"Mistress Ching!" Mistress Ching voted.

"Gentleman Jocard!" the vote was cast.

"Patricia O'Connor," Pat said.

"Barbossa," Barbossa voted.

"Villanueva!" Villanueva voted. It was Jack's turn.

"Patricia O'Connor," he said.

"What?" James Norrington asked, clearly surprised. The girls were not. Akira merely looked at her nails, from which the polish was fading.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Jack asked, with a smile dedicated to Norrington.

"You got to vote for me! You got to vote for me!" Jocard told him. There was chaos all over again.

"No!" Mistress Ching shouted.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack asked with guile. Teague broke a string and stopped playing. All turned to look at him, and took their places.

"Very well. What say you, Captain O'Connor, King of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Ching asked Pat.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war!" Pat declared. Sri Sumbhajee, the only pirate lord who had not spoken till that point, stood up and in a scary, highly pitched voice announced.

"And so…we shall go to war!"

Jack looked at him as if he was looking at something really peculiar. There was much cheering. With a nod from Barbossa, Ragetti stowed away the pieces of eight. Jack smiled off, with satisfaction. He approached Teague, who looked at him.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all. You survived. It's the trick, innit? To survive?" he asked him.

"It's not just about living forever, Jacky. The trick is living with yourself forever," Teague told him. Jack nodded vaguely. He hadn't actually understood his father's words.

"How's mum?" he asked. Teague held out a shrunken, burnt and charred head. Jack winced. "She looks great."

He turned to find Akira to introduce to his father. She was at the back of the room, sitting with Peter, sharing looks. Pat and Norrington were close by. Jack felt something up his heart.

"Jealous, Jacky?" Teague asked him from behind, observing him.

"I am not," Jack said irritated and walked over to the group.

"Who this gentleman might be, then?" he asked, observing Peter up and down.

"He is Amy's brother," Akira told him. Peter held his hand and after much suspicion, Jack shook his hand.

"Can we please talk alone with Peter?" Akira asked, looking at Jack and James.

"What might you be talking about, luv?" Jack asked her.

"Something personal, Jacky!" Pat teased him. "Let us go, Peter!"

They went away and stood in a corner. Peter looked at Jack and James who were looking at them suspiciously.

"Let us go talk there. It is not like they are going to understand what we talk about, technology and stuff," he said nonchalantly.

"He is right," Akira said. "Jack is suspicious." She raised her hand and called over both of them to where the three were standing.

"How come you are here, Peter?" Akira asked him.

"I was in Alex's living room, I knew she had gone there. I had come to deliver a message from mum. I didn't find anyone so I went near the TV, which was on. To my surprise, there were you two, in the movie itself, changing it so much. I went near, just to observe, and found myself here," Peter told them.

"We couldn't understand any of it. What is a movie? And a TV?" James asked.

"Can't explain, sorry," Pat cut him.

"And how do you plan to go back?" Akira asked him.

"I don't know. When you will, I suppose," he told them. "Now will you tell me, where is that sister of mine?"

"She is with Will. She is safe," Pat assured him. Peter laughed at that.

"So she got her heart's desire," he said.

"Shut up," Akira told him. "Don't laugh. We are in the middle of a war."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy! Next chapter up after 24 hours! Hehe, I have started uploading again, since I have the net now! Yippee! I would like to thank:**

**1. Finn Worthington (Ya know its Finn), absolutely! Thanks! **

**2. Angel Protectress**

**3. littlemonalisaliar**

**for their amazing reviews. Thank you guys. You made my day! And yesss, I am backkk! With a banggggg! Woohooo! (I am happy for my return!)**

**Chapter 12- "I love you too," I said, breaking the kiss and looking in his eyes.**

**(Alex's POV)**

I was in the room, thinking of a plan to save Beckett, take him to an island and try and turn him into a person with a soul. He had lost it long time ago. It was time he was reunited with it. Amy and Will were on the deck. I was fiddling with a strand of my hair when Lieutenant Groves and Gillette came in, laughing. I had spoken to them many a times while on the ship, and realized that they were good people. The plan suddenly struck me.

"Lieutenant Groves! Lieutenant Gillette!" I called out to them.

"Yes, Miss Becker?" they asked, turning to me in mild surprise. They hadn't exactly noticed me.

"If I tell you something, will you believe me?" I asked them, looking in their eyes one after the other.

"What is it?" Groves asked, looking at Gillette and then turning to me.

"Your life is in danger. All of yours. And I don't want any of you to die," I said, with a pleading look. "Will you please listen to me? And believe me?"

"Go on, Miss Becker. We are listening," Gillette said.

"Look, when there is going to be a fight, I know that the Endeavour is going to be defeated. And that will cost you all your lives. Do you believe when I say this?" I asked them, praying desperately that they did. Fear was evident in their eyes, and I took that as an encouraging sign.

"There will come a time when you will all be in danger. I will send a sign to you all and that is when you take the cue and jump from the Endeavour. All of you, tell all the soldiers when I send the signal. The signal will be the ringing of the alarm bell thrice. Got that?" I asked them.

"Yes," Groves said, nodding.

"You believe her?" Gillette asked.

"There is no other option. If she is telling the truth, we might be saved. Even if she isn't, what harm would befall us on jumping? We will be rescued by one of the ships from the fleet," Groves said. Gillette nodded.

"And one last thing. Please don't tell Lord Beckett, or your life will be in more danger than ever," I said, looking at them in the eyes, because that was the only thing I could do to make them believe.

"Alright, Miss Becker. We will do as you say," Groves said and both the officers stood up. I stood up along with them and smiled.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Groves, for your support," I said.

"Call me Theodore, Miss Becker," he said and kissed my knuckles.

"That is quite a mouthful. How about Theo?" I asked him and he smiled.

I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheeks, not noticing that someone had entered the room. Theo stood still, his face turned red.

"What?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. He just stood still, his head down. I turned back to see Lord Beckett standing behind me, his face looking kind of angry. My hands went to my mouth. How much had he heard?

"Go and check on Miss Swann in the brig," he ordered both the officers.

"What was it with the kiss, Miss Becker? Do you fancy officer Groves?" he asked me, pouring out a drink. Oh. He hadn't heard anything. He had just seen me kiss Theo. I sighed with relief. But I turned angry.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS," I told him with a snarl. "Where are Will and Amy?"

"On the deck," he told me. "What was it with the kiss, Miss Becker? I order you to answer."

"Oh, so you are ordering now?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows. "Know what, I don't take orders from stuck up Lords. Anyways, why do you care? Have you started fancying me or something?"

"I care because they are my officers, Miss Becker. If there is something like that going on here, I must see to it that their feelings for a woman doesn't hinder in their duties," he said, red in the face. "I don't fancy you."

"I know, I was just trying to set you up," I told him with a shrug. "Anyways, I'll tell you. Theo and I are very good friends. And I kissed him because I found something he said very touching. Is that enough for you or should I elaborate on what exactly we were talking about?"

"I demand an explanation," he said, sipping.

"Oh fine. Look, we were chatting and I called him Lieutenant Groves. He asked me to call him Theodore and I told him it was quite a mouthful and asked whether I could call him Theo. He smiled and I kissed him. What is the big deal?" I asked him, settling down.

"Ladies do not go about kissing men like that, Miss Becker. It is not decent," he told me.

"Oh, please. From where I come, it is. Stop lecturing me. You are not my husband, you can't put any restrictions on me. I will kiss who I want to. Stop interfering!" I told him contemptuously, got up and went to the door.

"Miss Becker!" he called to my retreating back. This time I did not answer and just slammed the door, walked out.

"Amy!" I shouted, spotting her. I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't help it.

"Alex! What happened?" she asked me, when I collapsed in her arms, sobbing.

"Everybody should stop telling me what to do! I want to go back! I don't want to be ordered around!" I said, sobbing in between.

"What happened? Who ordered you?" she asked.

"_Bucket_ did," I told her, knowing that Beckett had come up behind again.

"Miss Becker, I need to talk to you," he told me. I looked at him through tear bedimmed eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you! Period," I said with disgust.

"Lieutenant Groves! Lieutenant Gillette! Take Miss Becker and lock her in the brig," he ordered. "That will teach you a lesson."

"What lesson? To talk to you? Being in the jail is MUCH better than talking to _you, Bucket!_" I spat. Will, Beckett and Amy looked at each other. I did not notice when Beckett nodded to Amy to take me to the room.

"Why are you taking me to the cabin? I want to go to the jail!" I told her, sobbing.

"You want to what?" she asked me, looking like I was mad. I admit I was behaving weirdly.

"Want to go to the jail. No cabin," I told her, feeling dizzy. Amy looked at me for a moment then let go of me, both her hands going to her mouth. Beckett caught me before I could fall, however. I looked at him as he was some sort of a brave warrior.

"Thank you, Lord Beckett! I can't help but express my gratitude to you for saving my life," I said, still looking at him in the same way, as he was holding me.

"You are most welcome, Miss Becker," he said surprised and I stood up, and he handed me over to Amy again who was giggling.

"I know what the problem is. Alex, come with me. You men don't even dare disturb us! I am going to treat her!" she said, mock glaring at the two men and dragged me to the cabin.

"What is wrong, Amy? I had to go to jail, didn't I? _Bucket_ ordered!" I asked her.

"You know what the problem is, Alex?" she asked, making me sit on the bed and putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked her, now giggling.

"PMS. You've got PMS," she told me. I looked at her.

"Oh," I said, still giggling.

She went to the polythene and took out some pills and handed them over to me.

"Take them. They will help you. No more weird behaviour," she told me and made me have them. After about ten minutes, I felt better.

"Don't tell me I made a complete fool of myself," I said, realizing all that I had done.

"Nope! I saved your life!" she said, standing up. I sighed in relief. There was a knock on the door. Amy opened the door to let in Beckett and Will.

"I am sorry for behaving like that. I think I had eaten something which affected my nervous system." I said, not thinking.

"Your what?" Will asked, confused.

"Nervous system," I told him, looking at him as if he was mad.

"Oh," he said.

"You are forgiven, Miss Becker. Now may I talk to you?" Beckett asked me.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

"Alone," he said. Amy and Will looked at each other and walked out.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I am sorry for interfering in your personal matter. It is just that I-," he was cut short by Lieutenant Groves who had come in.

"Sir, they are here to talk. The brethren court," he said breathlessly. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"We will talk later, Miss Becker. Take rest," he said.

* * *

(Author's POV)

The ships of the brethren cove sailed one by one, bravely, out of Shipwreck Cove. The crew waited on the Black Pearl, looking out on the horizon, waiting for Beckett and Jones to appear. A ship appeared silhouetted on the horizon.

"The enemy is here! Let's take 'er!" Marty shouted. The crew cheered. The cheering faded as they saw an armada coming into view. They all look shocked. Cotton's parrot flew away towards land.

"Awk! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" it squeaked. The crew looked at Jack menacingly.

"Parlay?" he asked, and Akira rolled her eyes.

On a small strip of land between the armada and the Brethren, eleven people met. On one side, representing the Brethren were Barbossa, Pat, James, Peter, Akira and Jack. They walked towards Will, Amy, Alex, Beckett and Davy Jones…. Who stood in a bucket of water. They faced each other at last.

"Peter?" Amy exclaimed on seeing him. Will turned to look at her, surprised. He didn't know that he was her brother. Amy ran over to Peter and she hugged him hard, as if meeting him after eternity.

"Amy! Are you alright?" he asked her, looking at her.

"How are you here? I missed you!" she said and hugged him again.

"Shh! I am here now! I'll tell you later! Everything is going to be alright," he whispered in her ear, rubbing her back. Will looked sad, and looked down.

"Miss Liete, we are here to negotiate, not meet loved ones, please come back," Beckett told her. Amy gulped and let go of Peter. They both walked back to their respective places. Will looked at Amy sadly when she came back. Peter winked at her and smiled. Amy smiled back.

"You be the cur who led these wolves to our door," Barbossa shouted at Will.

"Don't blame Turner. He was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left," Beckett told them. All of the Brethren Court representatives looked to their left, even Jack, who stood at the end of the row.

"My hands are clean in this," he said, looking at his hands, "Figuratively."

"My actions were my own, and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it," Will told everyone.

"Well spoke! Listen to the tool," Jack told Pat and Barbossa.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand the burden that you bear, but I fear that cause is lost," Pat told Will.

"No cause is lost….if there is but one fool left to fight for it," Will said, exchanging a small smile with Jack.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Beckett asked, holding out the compass.

"Could have stolen it," Akira muttered.

"You made a deal with me, Jack. To deliver the pirates… and here they are," Beckett said and threw the compass to Jack. "Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman…as a start," Davy Jones told Jack.

"That debt was paid, mate… with some help," Jack replied, pointing to the people standing around him and Will.

"You escaped," Jones pointed out.

"Technically…," Jack started but Pat cut him.

"I propose an exchange. Will, Amy and Alex leave with us, and you can take Jack," she said. Jack and Barbossa looked worried.

"Done!" Will and Amy said at the same time.

"Undone!" Akira and Jack said.

"Done!" Beckett said.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords. You have no right…," Barbossa told Pat but she cut him too.

"I am the king!" she said.

Jack bowed to her, sweeping his hat off. "As you command, your nibs," he said and Barbossa drew his sword.

"Blackguard!" Barbossa exclaimed and cut the piece of eight from Jack's headscarf. It landed on the sand from where Jack the monkey took it.

Barbossa took Jack aside.

"If you have something to say, I might be saying something as well," Barbossa told him quietly.

"First to the finish, then?" Jack asked him. Will and Amy exchanged places with Jack.

"Alex?" Pat and Akira asked her.

"I will stay," she said.

"You are weird," Akira pointed out to her. "Wait! I am also coming!"

She went and stood beside Alex and Jack, who was standing beside Jones.

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked him.

"You've no idea," Jack replied.

Beckett stepped forward.

"Advise your brethren. You can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight, in which case only most of you will die," he told her. "You will definitely die, there is no place for traitors in the East India Trading Company," he said, addressing Norrington.

"You've taken my best friends hostage," she told him scathingly. "And you just threatened someone I love."

"They chose their own fate," Beckett told her, looking at Akira and Alex, who were holding hands tightly.

"Then you have chosen yours. We will fight, and none of us will die," she said and walked away.

"So be it!" Beckett said.

* * *

(Pat's POV)

"King?" Amy asked I.

"Of the brethren court….courtesy of Jack," I replied, grinning.

"Maybe he really does know what he's doing," Will said, looking at Amy who had gone ahead with Peter.

"Who is Peter?" he asked me. "They seem very close."

I looked at Will and started laughing. I couldn't control herself, and nearly fell off laughing. I had to clutch on to James for support.

"Tell him please, lover boy is getting jelly," I said in between laughs.

"Jelly?" James asked, clearly confused.

"Never mind. Will, he is her brother, so obviously they are close and she missed him and whatever," I said. "You don't need to get so insecure and jelly."

"Jelly?" Will and James asked.

"Jealous. I mean jealous," I told them, clutching my stomach because it had started hurting.

* * *

(Author's POV)

Akira and Alex went back with Jack and Beckett, where Jack was thrown in the brig of the Dutchman and Akira was forcefully stopped by Beckett from going with him.

"Let me go! I came only for him!" Akira shouted when two soldiers held her arms, stopping her from going to Jack, who looked at her as if seeing her in a new light.

"Let her go if she wants!" Alex shouted at Beckett.

"I am sorry, Miss Becker. I am not giving Jack Company," Beckett told her.

"Please! Let me go!" Akira started pleading. "I want to be with him."

"If you repeat that, you will go to the brig," Beckett said and seeing her facial expression turn to delight added "with Miss Swann."

"Elizabeth is here?" Akira asked.

"Oh yes. She came a long time ago," Alex told her.

"Why have you in the brig? Release her!" Akira said, absentmindedly. "She is a harmless old girl. It is the two of us you should be worried about."

"What are you saying, Akki?" Alex asked, amazed.

"I have a plan for her reformation," Akira whispered in her ears.

"Release Miss Swann. Get her here," Beckett ordered. Elizabeth came, looking furious.

"Elizabeth! You need to go aboard the black pearl," Akira told her. Elizabeth looked at her as if she was mad.

"Why would I want to do that? Your friend has stolen Will from me!" she said, in tears.

"And it is high time for you to get over him. Move on. Let go. I am sure you will find love. You are young and I hate to admit it but pretty too. You and Will weren't meant to be," Akira told her, patting on the arm.

"You are younger than me," Elizabeth commented.

"Only by six months or something," Akira dismissed her. "Now go."

Elizabeth was given a boat to leave the Dutchman.

"You know, Lizzie. Amy stole Will from you. You can steal someone who belongs to her," Akira said in a conspirator voice.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, looking at her.

"Her brother. Peter Liete," Akira smiled and pushed her in the sea. Elizabeth gasped and came out, clutching the boat. Akira grinned at her.

"Have a safe journey!" she shouted and then turned to go to where Beckett was standing. "Let me go to Jack."

"You stay here with Miss Becker," Beckett told her and went away.

"Tcch. I wanted to come here for Jack," she said, looking at Alex. "You still up on that reformation plan of yours?"

"Yepp! And I see you started one as well," she said with a sly grin.

"Oh well, come on. We are best friends. And great minds think alike!" she shrugged.

* * *

(Pat's POV)

"We will need to use the Black Pearl as a flag ship to lead the attack," I said, looking at Barbossa. "However, you may try out what you want. But I say we should give Jack a chance."

"Will we now?" Barbossa asked me.

"Barbossa! You can't release her!" James said, coming forward. "Patricia is right. We need to give Sparrow a chance."

"Apologies, your majesty. Too long me fate has not been in me own hands," Barbossa said, picking up the necklace around my neck. "No longer." He pulled it off.

"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye, the items be brought together….done," Barbossa replied when all the pieces of eight were put in the dish. Everyone stood around Calypso. "Items to be burned."

Ragetti handed him the lighting stick. Gibbs poured some rum into the dish.

"And someone must speak the words "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," Barbossa completed the ritual process.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"It must be spoken as if to a lover," Barbossa said. Amy and Will looked at each other. The crew all 'oohed.'

"Calypso! I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa said in a ridiculous voice. He tried to light the things, but it didn't work.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked again.

"No, no. You didn't say it right," Ragetti said and Barbossa looked at him and then turned to whisper in Calypso's ears. "You-you have to say it right. Calypso? I release you from your human bonds." The items in the dish ignited and the dish started levitating. Tia Dalma breathed in the fumes, shaking.

"Tia Dalma!" Will shouted, coming forward, then changed his voice as if speaking to a lover. "Calypso!"

She turned to him and the dish fell on the floor.

"When the brethren court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" Will shouted.

"Name him!" Calypso shouted furiously.

"Davy Jones," Will told her. Calypso looked sad and shocked. (Who wouldn't?)

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel shouted. Calypso started growing taller and taller, until she was almost the height of the mast.

"Calypso!" Barbossa shouted. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favour; spare meself, me crew… but unleash your fury on those that dare pretend themselves your masters…. Or mine."

"What a hypocrite," I muttered and James looked at me.

"Why did you say that?" he asked me.

"He was the one who ordered Tia Dalma to be imprisoned in the brig," I told him. Calypso roared, and turned into thousands of crabs, flooding the deck before disappearing over the sides of the ship. Calypso had returned to the sea.

"Is that it?" will asked, rushing to the side of the ship.

"Why, she's no help at all," Pintel said and turned to Barbossa. "What now?"

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us," Barbossa replied. There was a sudden wind and grey clouds gathered in the sky. Everyone fell silent, looking up and listening to the sails and rope creaking above us. I hugged James tightly, and he hugged me back.

"Everything will be alright," he said and just then spotted a boat coming over.

"Who's that?" Peter asked.

"I have no idea," I said but Amy had gone forward.

"It is Elizabeth," she said and when a few minutes later, the boat came over, indeed, it was Elizabeth. We helped her climb aboard the Dutchman.

"I am sorry, all of you. I never meant- I just," she started sobbing.

"It is alright, Lizzie. You will find love, don't worry," Amy said, patting her. Elizabeth noticed Peter who was staring at her all the time. I rolled my eyes. Peter had always liked Keira Knightley.

"Who is that?" she asked Amy. Amy looked at Peter.

"That is my brother," she said nonchalantly. Peter came forward.

"Greetings, Miss Swann." He said, bowing and kissing her knuckles. Elizabeth smiled.

Amy took Peter aside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Charming her like that?" she asked. I laughed.

"Well, you stole her man. I am just trying to-," he started saying but Amy cut him.

"I know you've had a crush on Knightley forever. But that doesn't mean you go around snogging Elizabeth Swann," she said, looking furious.

"Oh, come on, Amy, nothing is wrong with this. You shouldn't be speaking, after stealing her boyfriend," he said, now angry.

"Come on, you two. If she likes him, what is the harm in trying out?" I said, interfering.

"See?" he said, turning to me with a smile.

"Traitor!" Amy said but with a smile. I nodded to Peter and went to James, who was looking amused.

"I love you," he said. I was taken aback.

"What?" I asked him, shocked.

"I love you, Patricia. I know you might not feel the same way, but it is true that I've never met a girl like you before. You are beautiful, strong and independent. I am sorry if that-,," I cut him with a kiss.

"I love you too," I said, breaking the kiss and looking in his eyes.

"Mean them?" he asked me.

"Absolutely," I said and kissed him again.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes! Another chappie guys! Hope you enjoy it! Need your reviews badly after this one, because it is kinda going to be the ned of the story, and I would like to know how many of you want a sequel, which I might inform, will not follow On Stranger Tides. So, I definitely need your reviews now! Thanks to:**

**1. Finn Worthington (Ya I know it's you! Love you so much! Even though you've not logged in, you've reviewed almost all chappies. Thank you so much!)**

**2. Livvy10253 (Yes, I will update almost everyday now as the story is about to end!)**

**3. VictoriaBarbossa (I am lucky I could make someone happy with what I write! Thank you so much!)**

**4. littlemonalisaliar (Thank you dear, I loved your review!)**

**Chapter 13- "To wake you from your enchanted sleep," I rolled my eyes. "We have to get on the pearl."**

**(Alex's POV)**

"The enemy has opted for oblivion….ready the fleet!" Beckett ordered.

"To your stations!" Theo called out. I looked at him and winked. He nodded. We were ready to execute our plan when needed.

* * *

(Pat's POV)

"It's not over," I said, going up.

"There's still a fight to be had," James said and Will nodded beside him.

"We have an armada against us and with the Dutchman, there's no chance," Mr. Gibbs said.

"Revenge won't bring your friends back, Miss O'Connor, and it's not something I intend to die for," Barbossa told me scathingly.

"You're right," I told him and turned back and walked away and climbed on the deck, taking the support of the rope, like Elizabeth in the movie.

"Friends, Pirates, People, lend me your ears! I come here not to take revenge but to fight! To fight for freedom! The Brethren are looking up to us, to the pearl to lead! And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! No, they will see free men! And freedom! We must show them, we must show our enemies what stuff the pirates are made of! They don't know their fates, so don't we! But we need to show our enemies the flash of our cannons, they must hear the ring of our swords and know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs…. What we need now is the courage of Gryffindor, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, the brains of a Ravenclaw and the cunning of a Slytherin. For those who don't know what Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin are, don't worry. We just need to keep in mind the qualities. Courage, loyalty, intelligence and cunning are going to win the war for us! Gentlemen, hoist the colours!" I ended the speech.

"Hoist the colours," James repeated, smiling at me.

"Hoist the colours," Will and Peter shouted.

"Hoist the colours," Pintel and Ragetti also shouted.

"Aye. The wind is on our side, boys! That's all we need!" Mr. Gibbs shouted and the crew cheered.

"HOIST THE COLOURS!" Amy shouted to the nearest ship, The Empress. All around, the ships of the other Pirate lords raised their flags; pirates from all around the world had united as one.

* * *

(Alex's POV)

Beckett definitely did not know what was he in for. He sat calmly on the deck of the Endeavour, drinking tea with me. Akira had refused to join him.

"We have a favourable wind, sir," Theo said.

"And so we do. Signal Jones to give no quarter. That should brighten his day," Beckett said and I rolled my eyes.

"One can never know when the tables can be turned against him or her, you know," I said casually, sipping tea. Beckett narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you are not going to explain what you meant by that, I am not really listening," he told me.

I just looked at my nail polish, which had aroused many questions, from how my nail changed colour everyday to how they matched the clothes I wore, and from where I got the clothes. I never answered and kept my polythene safe between the clothes that I had taken out.

* * *

(Author's POV)

"Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining?" Pintel asked Ragetti.

"That's a bad sign," Ragetti agreed with him.

"Man the capstan, ready to make top yards! Keep that powder dry!" Mr. Gibbs ordered. The sea between the Dutchman and Pearl opened up to form a great, swirling maelstrom. "Maelstrom!"

Amy noticed the maelstrom and went up to Barbossa who was feeling ashamed because of Pat's words.

"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm!" she said, Will was right behind her.

"Aye, that be true," he shouted, pushing Cotton away from the wheel. "Brace up yards, ya cack headed dinkies! Dying is a day worth living for!"

Both the ships went into the maelstrom.

"She is on our stern and gaining," Will shouted to Barbossa. "Take us out or they'll overbear us!"

"Nay! Further in! We'll cut across faster waters!" Barbossa shouted back.

"Prepare to broadside!" Peter shouted. The Pearl went further into the maelstrom, speeding round so that it was opposite side to the Dutchman.

"Captain the guns! Pair a hand!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.

"Muster your courage men, at the ready!" James shouted, stealing Will's lines.

"Batten down the hatches! Stand to your guns! Sight the blast!" Mr. Gibbs ordered again. He ordered Pintel and Ragetti to wait but the orders came from above.

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted.

"Fire!" Peter shouted.

"Fire!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Fire!" Mr. Gibbs shouted.

"Fire all!" Pintel shouted. The two ships started firing at each other. Pat saw the explosion which she knew knocked Jones and Mercer together. The men of the East India Company were lying on the deck, screaming and bleeding. Jones grabbed Mercer and his tentacles crept up Mercer's face, he was choked and…dead, suffocated. Jones laughed softly as he killed him and took the key before allowing Mercer to fall to the ground, Jack came out of the captain's cabin and bumped into Jones.

"Haha! Looky here, boys!" Jones laughed. "A lost bird…. A lost bird that never learned to fly."

"To my great regret," Jack said and walked to the edge of the ship. "But… never too late to learn, eh?" he climbed onto the railing, holding a rope.

"The chest, hand it over!" Jones ordered, materializing out of the mast, where Jack had flown to.

"I can set you free, mate," Jack told him, drawing out a sword.

"My freedom was forfeit a long time ago," Jones said and lunged at Jack. Their fight ensued. Crew from the Dutchman swung across the abyss to the Pearl and from the Pearl some crew members swung to the Dutchman. They were all on the quarterdeck, fighting fish people.

"Amy? Amy?" Will asked, grabbing her arm. "Will you marry me?"

"I don't think now's the best time!" Amy shouted, striking a fish man with her sword. They continued their fighting.

"Now may be the only time!" Will shouted back, still fighting. "I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Amy looked at Will for a moment but they had to fight again.

"Barbossa!" Amy shouted, but Will looked confused. "Marry us!"

"I am a little busy at the moment," Barbossa replied, trying to fight off fish people.

"Barbossa, now!" Will shouted.

"Fine then!" Barbossa shouted, killing a couple of soldiers and managed to struggle his way onto the rail in front of the wheel. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today….," he paused to kill a fish man "to… nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur!"

Will and Amy fight briefly, before coming back together.

"Ambrosia Liete, do you take me to be your husband?" Will asked Amy.

"I do!" she shouted happily.

"Great!" he said and they started fighting again.

"Will Turner, do you take me," Amy said and fought again, this time hand in hand with Will. "to be your wife?"

They fought some more. Pat and James, who were fighting themselves laughed at that point and then continued fighting.

"In sickness and health," Amy said, helping Will to kill a fish man. "with health being less likely."

"I do!" Will replied.

"As Captain, I now pronounce you…," Barbossa stopped as he had to kill an EITC soldier. "You may kiss," he shot another man, laughing. Will and Amy were about to kiss but another threat came from an EITC soldier and they kill him.

"You may kiss," Barbossa shouted again, launching into yet another fight. So did Will and Amy but there were no more men to fight. "Just kiss!"

Will and Amy kissed amongst the chaos just as Pintel, Ragetti, Jack the monkey, Pat, James, Peter and Elizabeth came up. They all, with the exception of Elizabeth, watched with a smile. Just then, a body tried to climb the Pearl. Pat saw and she aimed her sword and went near, but it was only… Akira!

"How are you here?" she asked, surprised.

"Let's just say, Alex knows how to handle snobbish people. It was difficult rowing in this storm, I tell you. Where is Jack?" Akira asked.

"Up there!" Pat pointed out.

Up on the crosstrees, Jack was still fighting Davy Jones. Jones blocked Jack's swipes and they stood close together.

"You can do nothing without the key!" Jones told him.

"I already have the key," Jack told him.

"No you don't," Jones said, holding out the key on the tentacle. "Haha!"

"Oh, that key!" Jack said and swiped, taking Jones by surprise and cutting the tentacle holding the key. It fell on the deck. Jack knocked Jones' sword out of his hand with the chest and took a swing at him, but Jones blocked it with his clawed hand and broke the sword. Meanwhile, Barbossa struggled to fight a particularly nasty fish person and Cotton tried to take control of the swerving ship. The masts and the crosstrees of both the ships locked in the middle, leaning out over the abyss. Jack was forced off his perch but Jones grabbed the other end of the chest, so Jack hung from the chest, which is hanging from Davy Jones. Peter and Will noticed Jack's peril. Davy pulled up the chest to see Jack hanging from it. Akira couldn't help but laugh at that scene. Just then, she sensed someone behind her and turned back and thrush her sword in the stomach of an EITC soldier.

"Bah!" Jones shouted and moved the chest up and down, so Jack was forced to let go and he swung off, catching a rope. Unfortunately for him, a fish man was hanging from the rope too. Jack took the pistol.

"Oi! My pistol!" Jack said and smashed the pistol on the head of the fish man, who fell into the maelstrom. Jack swung further and taking aim, shot the chest from Jones' hand, sending it to the deck. Before Will could, Peter had swung across the rope. He noticed the chest and picked it up and tried to walk off but he bumped into Maccus.

"Unknown boy!" he shouted out to him. He tried to fight off Maccus and was about to lose when Pintel and Ragetti fire the monkey out of a cannon and it hit Maccus in the face, flaming. He fell.

"Thank you, Jack," he called out to the monkey.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was on the black pearl. Will and Amy took ropes and swung to the Dutchman. Elizabeth followed them. Jack had found a piece of wood to fight Jones but was flung off aside. Jones was about to kill him, but Elizabeth swung in front of him, landing between him and Jack.

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!" Jones bellowed to Elizabeth.

"That's why I brought this!" Elizabeth shouted, drawing out her sword and they started fighting. Jack saw Jones' tentacle slithering weakly along the deck. He grabbed it. Peter was watching Elizabeth fight, Bootstrap was not there. He pulled his own sword out to help her. Elizabeth was thrown to the ground by Jones. Jones approached Elizabeth to stab her, who was on the steps, unconscious but Peter stabbed him.

"Argh! Missed. Did you forget… I'm a heartless wretch!" Jones said, bending the sword so that it couldn't get out. Peter hung on to the sword but Jones swung him round and knocked him to the floor. Elizabeth came round and looked at Peter. Jones noticed them looking at each other.

"Ah….love. a dreadful bond. And yet, so easily severed," Jones said, walking closer to Peter. "Tell me, young man, do you fear death?"

"Do you?" came a voice from behind. It was Jack, standing with the heart of Davy Jones in his hand and a knife in the other. Peter and Elizabeth exchanged a hopeful look. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

"You are a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Jones said, scared from the inside.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," Jack replied.

"Is it?" Jones asked. He turned and stabbed Peter through the heart. Elizabeth, Jack and Amy all gasped. Jones twisted the knife and left it standing in his chest. Jones turned to Jack and laughed. Jack looked at the heart, now unsure what to do. Elizabeth ran up to Peter.

"Peter? Look at me! Stay with me! You alright?" she asked frantically, realizing that this was the man who had saved her life.

"You killed my brother!" Amy shouted and rushed towards Jones, her sword out. Will followed her. Jones threw both off them off.

"You cannot beat me!" he told them but stopped in between. Behind him, Jack and Elizabeth had helped Peter, with his last energy, stab the heart of Davy Jones. The Dutchman had a new captain. Jones took his last breath, turned his face to the sky and said his last word.

"Calypso!"

The once terrifying captain of the Flying Dutchman, who had cut out his heart rather than have it broken tumbles off the side of the ship, dying at sea, where he was always supposed to.

"She is taking us down! Make quick or it's the locker for us all!" Barbossa shouted on the Pearl. Will pulled Amy close, who was sobbing so much that she couldn't see anything happening around her, to himself, pulled a rope and jumped on the pearl. Pintel and Ragetti loaded a canon and fire up into the tangled masts. They broke the crosstrees of the Dutchman's foremast and became free. The Pearl steered out of the maelstrom. On the Dutchman, Bootstrap Bill arrived, with a knife in his hand.

"No! No! No!" Elizabeth kept shouting. Peter was dying. The crew of the Dutchman started gathering. They were chanting eerily.

"Pat of the ship. Part of the crew. Part of the ship. Part of the crew," they all kept chanting.

"Don't leave me! Not you too!" she started saying to Peter. Jack realized what was about to happen and he pulled Elizabeth away. The crew, including Bootstrap who was holding the knife, drew closer to Peter, still chanting. "I won't leave you!"

Bootstrap knelt beside Peter.

"The Dutchman must have a captain," he said. He raised his knife to cut out Peter's heart. Jack held on to Elizabeth and shot a rope attaching the sail. They shot upwards, the air from the maelstrom forcing the sail to carry them like a parachute (which wasn't even invented then). They went up to safety and Jack the monkey grabbed the rope as they went. They floated upwards out of the maelstrom while the Dutchman was swallowed by the swirling water. The sail-parachute landed in calmer waters, near the Pearl.

* * *

(Author's POV)

Elizabeth and Jack were helped aboard the Pearl by Mr. Gibbs. Akira went over to him and kissed him full on the lips. They kissed for quite some time when Mr. Gibbs coughed.

"Thank goodness, Jack! The armada's still out there. The Endeavour is coming hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions," Gibbs told Jack.

"Never actually been one for tradition," Jack replied, looking at Amy who was sitting alone, sobbing her heart out. So was Elizabeth, who had gone and sat beside Amy. He looked out at the armada.

"Close haul her!" he ordered. "Let the sails and lay her in eye!"

"Belay that! Or we'll be a sitting duck," Barbossa counter ordered.

"Belay that, belay that!" Jack ordered.

"But, Captain…," Gibbs tried to argue.

"Belay!" Jack ordered.

"The armada…," Gibbs tried to reason.

"Belay!" Jack ordered the same thing yet again.

"The Endeavour…," Gibbs tried again.

"No! No! Shut it!" Jack shouted.

"For God's sake, do what he says!" Akira snapped. They watch the Endeavour approach.

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"What are they waiting for?" Theo asked _Bucket. _

"He expects us to honour our agreement," Beckett said. Theo looked at me. I nodded to him to confirm that the plan was still to be executed. The guns of the Endeavour rolled out. "It's nothing personal, Jack. It's just good business."

I was very nervous, I had to be near the bell. I walked towards the bell, downstairs.

"Where are you going, Miss Becker? Wait here with me and watch your friends die," he said with a smirk.

"You should have honoured your agreement," I said softly and walked down. I stood near the bell. We were approaching the Pearl, and if everything had gone as it had in the movie, the Dutchman would emerge soon. I did not have to wait long. It emerged from the water under its new captain, I didn't know who. It could be anyone. I hoped it wasn't any of my friends. The captain must have ordered to be ready on the guns as I saw the guns roll out.

The Dutchman and the pearl were side by side, the Endeavour about to sail between them. I looked up, Beckett was looking worried. I looked up to Theo and nodded. Then I rung the bell hard.

"Abandon ship!" Theo ordered. The sailors and the soldiers had been informed of the plan and they all jumped down into the sea and started swimming towards the armada. I turned to look at Beckett, who was looking shocked at what had happened and how the Dutchman was now against the Company. The orders to fire on the Endeavour were given and I ran up the stairs where Beckett was standing, dumbfounded.

"Lord Beckett!" I said to him. He did not listen. He was too wrapped in what was happening.

"Lord Beckett!" I called out again. I had to rescue him. I couldn't let him just die like that and I knew there was only one thing I could do amongst all that firing to rescue him. I went up to him and kissed him full on the lips. He looked surprised but kissed me back.

"We have to leave ship, now!" I told him when we broke the kiss. He nodded and we jumped into the sea, watching the Endeavour turn to splinters and sink. We were holding on to a wooden shaft.

"I told you to honour your agreement," I said softly.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"To wake you from your enchanted sleep," I rolled my eyes. "We have to get on the pearl."

"Have you lost your mind? They will kill me as soon as they spot me," he said.

"I am with you. I will die before they touch you," I said, looking at him. "I swear this upon my honour."

He looked at me for some time then nodded.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE READERS! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, guys, so since this is the last chapter, I have a few questions to ask you all. But before that, I would love to thank:**

**1. littlemonalisaliar **

**2. A.N. Onymous**

**3. SkyCrawlers123**

**4. Angel Protectress**

**5. Livvy10253**

**6. VictoriaBarbossa for their reviews.**

**I am so happy for the support of the readers, becasue I definitely couldn't have done it without you all! Now to the questions-**

**1. If I do the sequel, do you want it to be more adventurous sort of one which is more of a love story, normal life romance with only a little bit of adventure? **

**2. Which pairs do I concentrate on? Jack/Akira and Alex/Beckett or Pat/James and Will/Amy? **

**Chapter 14 - "To a happy life," the three of them cheered. **

(Akira's POV)

I saw the Endeavour sink and my heart was beating fast. Where was Alex? I was sure she would have survived as she knew what was about to happen. But where in the hell of a world was she?

"They're turning away!" Marty shouted. The crowd cheered. Murtogg and Mullroy joined Pintel and Ragetti on the forecastle, cheering too. Cotton's parrot returned to Cotton, with a cry of "Wind in your sails!" We all stood on the quarterdeck, watching the celebrations. Pat and Amy pulled me towards themselves.

"Where is Alex?" Pat asked.

"I am at the very same page where you are, Pat," I told her.

"Do you think she will be safe?" Amy asked.

"Yes, she knew what would happen. I think she might have saved not only herself, but most of the East India company people too," I said, looking out. I saw two figures swimming towards the pearl. I shrieked.

"What happened?" Jack asked, coming near me.

"Look!" I told him. We all saw Alex come up to the Black Pearl but there was someone else with her too. Who was it? Jack, James Norrington and I went in for a closer look. We nearly jumped out of our skins when we realized who it was. It was Lord Cutler Beckett!

"Jack! Jack! Please don't do them any harm before they have a chance to explain themselves! Please Jack, this is my request to you," I pleaded with him.

"I don't know, luv," he said, looking serious.

"Jack, please, do this one thing for me, please and I will never ask you anything in future," I said, my hands folded in prayer this time. He didn't answer but nodded. I turned to Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa, please don't kill them, please don't. Let us first hear them out, please," I said looking at him in a pleading manner.

"Nay!" he said, looking furious.

"Please, Captain! You said you had a merciful nature and a sense of justice," I pleaded.

"Aye. And my sense of justice says that we should rip apart your friend and Beckett from limb to limb," he said wrathfully. I turned to look at Jack with pleading eyes who looked at Barbossa.

"There is something we can do, Hector. We can hear them out and let the Brethren Court decide what they want to do with them," he said. Barbossa looked at my tearful eyes and nodded.

Alex was helped on the ship while she helped Beckett climb. Beckett was greeted by hateful glares of people around him.

"Alex! Are you alright?" I asked, hugging her. She nodded and turned to Beckett.

"They are going to hear you out and decide what is to be done with you in the meeting of the Brethren Court," Pat told her, coming towards her.

"Oh and by the way, Barbossa married Will and Amy," I told her. Alex smiled and hugged Amy.

"Congratulations," she said with a grin. Beckett was looking very uneasy.

"I am sorry, Lord _Bucket,"_ Pat said. "You'll have to wait for your judgement by the brethren."

Beckett was made to go in the cabin, or what remained of it and the cheering started again.

Sri Sumbhajee smiled gleefully, Captain Amaand danced on the deck, Capitaine Chevalle cried "Allez!" Villanueva threw his hat into the sky, Gentleman Jocard raised his sword up in the air, Mistress Ching shrieked and Captain Teague threw his hat, grinning.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked.

"Cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"You mat throw my hat if you like," Jack said, taking off his hat.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" he said, took it and threw it while the rest of the crew threw theirs. "Hooray! Hahaha!"

"Now go and get it!" Jack ordered and turned to me. He pulled me towards himself and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, more of a thankful kiss than a love kiss.

* * *

(Author's POV)

"Orders, sir?" Bootstrap asked Peter.

"You are no longer bound to the Dutchman. You're free," Peter told him.

"Thank you, Captain Liete. I am sure we will meet again," Bootstrap said and pulled a boat down to go to his son, Will, who was on the Black Pearl. Peter was looking across at Elizabeth who was on the Pearl.

"This ship has a purpose again, and where you are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea. That's a steep price for what has been done," Bootstrap said.

"Depends on the one day," Peter said with a smile.

On the pearl, Amy approached Elizabeth. A little boat waited for her at the side of the ship.

"Best of luck, Elizabeth. Make your future and don't think too much of the past. What has been done, has been done," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered and hugged Amy. Elizabeth climbed down on the forecastle where the crew were waiting to say goodbye.

"All the best," Barbossa said, inclining his head slightly. She smiled at him.

"Goodbye, poppet," Pintel said. Murtogg and Mullroy nodded to her. She reached Will.

"It wouldn't have worked out between us, Elizabeth," Will said and Elizabeth nodded.

"I know that now," she said and nodded to him. James Norrington was there with Pat.

"I am sorry for your father, Elizabeth," he said. Elizabeth nodded.

"What's been done, is done. I cannot regret the past now," she said. Finally she reached Jack.

"Thank you, Jack," she said and went to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Once is quite enough and I've found myself a girl," he said, pulling Akira. Her stomach was full of butterflies. With that, Elizabeth left, bound for a place where there were no pirates and battles with eldritch creatures.

* * *

(Pat's POV)

We were back at the Shipwreck cove, where the decision for Beckett and Alex had to be taken. I was sitting on the middle, as the King of the Brethren Court. I turned to look at Captain Teague who nodded.

"Let the proceedings begin," I called out. There was a hush all over the place.

"We are here to decide the punishment for Lord Cutler Beckett, director of the East India Trading Company," a pirate read out. "And Alexandra Becker, his comrade, once a pirate."

"Once a pirate, always a pirate," she said, coming up. "I know this is not my place to speak but you will have to listen to me!" she said when someone tried to stop her.

"Listen to me! I know it might sound stupid but you've all must have _one_ terrible experience in the past. Lord _Bucket _had one too," Alex said. They were all quiet, listening.

"It is not your secret to give away, Miss Becker," Beckett said irately, turning her to him, holding her arm.

"You don't have a say in what I say to them right now, Cutler Beckett. I promised you something and if it takes me your hate to do it, let it be. I don't care, I am _not_ going back on my promise," Alex answered stubbornly.

"Listen to me you all! When Cutler Beckett was young, he was kidnapped. He was kidnapped by pirates. They tortured him and he was just a kid. Answer me one question. Why do you hate him and want to kill him?" Alex asked, looking around.

"Because he be hating all pirates and be wanting to kill us, he has captured so many of us and killed them," Barbossa said.

"Captain Barbossa, isn't it exactly what happened to him when he was a kid? We all know that kids are like an earthen pot, when they are wet, you can mould them exactly as you like. However, once they are dried, you can't change them, however hard you may try. They will only break, they won't change. He bears a grudge against all pirates because he had a terrible past, which involved them! He needs to be a kid again. He needs to change, and that is why I ask the Brethren Court to spare him," Alex finished.

"Who be taking charge that he doesn't go back on doing what he was trying to do?" a pirate asked.

"I will," Alex said.

"Why should we trust you? You've been with him all this while. You've protected him. How can we be sure you won't try to help him again?" another Pirate Lord asked. Barbossa nodded at his words and looked at Alex questioningly.

"Look, it is the only way, you have to give him another chance. Answer me all of you. How many of you haven't got another chance?" Alex asked, looking around. she looked meaningfully at Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa, you got another chance at life. Why can't you be a human for once and allow someone else the same experience?" Alex asked him, looking at him in the eyes. He looked back at her.

"Aye, I had another chance at life. And for that sake, I support you in your decision to spare his," Barbossa said. Alex smiled gratefully. "But crimes does not go wanting punishment."

Alex gulped. Pat looked at Beckett, who was looking angry at Alex. Jack, who was looking at Beckett and making rude faces.

"Sri Sumbhajee declares that he is with Captain Barbossa," the first mate of Sri Sumbhajee called out.

"Capitaine Chevalle agrees," Chevalle said. Alex smiled at the two lords.

"I say we kill him," Villanueva disagreed.

"I support Villanueva," Captain Jocard nodded.

"No!" Mistress Ching shouted. "It is for the pirate king to decide. What say you, Patricia O'Connor, king of the Brethren Court?"

I stood up, looking at Alex. I knew what I'd do. I'd help Alex, but I wouldn't save Beckett.

"I've reached upon a decision but I'll need Captain Barbossa's approval, also Alex's. We are kill Beckett," I said. There was a shocked silence. "We are not going to kill Beckett as in kill him, but we kill the person in him who hates pirates. And to do this, we need to… turn him into a pirate himself."

The crowd cheered and Beckett looked mad. I was achieving what I wanted. Alex and Barbossa smiled.

"So, I've decided that he should be a pirate on Captain Jack Sparrow's ship, the Black Pearl," I said and Jack's face turned. "Beckett can learn that all pirates are not the same, and until he does, he cannot get away from the Pearl. If he tries to run, I am sorry to say but he should be punished severly."

The cheering felt good. Alex hugged me and I hugged her back.

"What have you gotten me into?" Beckett asked Alex, kind of man handling her.

"I just saved your life. So you better be grateful for it, or it won't take me much to turn them against you. Let me tell you, the four of us are very good with speeches. We won around every debate we've been to. So shut up and better let go of the ego that you have. Life is precious, you should appreciate it, and this time, you are not only going to know pirates closer, you are also going to see what freedom feels like," Alex told him and showed her a thumbs up.

"Beckett," I said, going over to him "if you want to know how the change feels like, you should contact James. He'll tell you willingly."

"I am gifting Captain Barbossa a ship before he steals the Pearl," Alex said in my ear.

"Where did you get a ship?" I asked her, surprised.

"Let's just say, Theo is doing me a favour for saving his life. The ship should be arriving any minute now," she said with a wink.

"Will! Amy!" Alex called out to the couple.

"What would you like to do now?" I asked them.

"Well, the thing is, we have decided to go back to Port Royal, and start our new life," Will said.

I nodded.

"Does Akira know about this?" Alex asked.

"Yes, and she approved. She said parting would be hard, but we can always keep in touch. We need to start a new life," Amy said. "What have James and you planned?"

"Well, we are returning to Port Royal as well. I will be stepping down from the position of the King of the Brethren Court and we will begin afresh. I guess, we won't be parting, Amy," I told her with a smile.

"Alex?" we both asked her.

"I am staying with Akira, who is staying with Jack and I'll help Beckett cope," she said and smiled.

"Let the four of us go out, have some time together, for memories," I said and went over to Akira, who was sitting with Jack.

"Girls' night out, sweetie," I told her and dragged her with me outside.

The four of us stood, looking out at the twinkling stars.

"To a happy life waiting ahead for all of us," I said, sipping some wine.

"To a happy life," the three of them cheered.

* * *

**THE END.**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER GUYS! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT STORY! LOVE Y'All!**


End file.
